Dirty Little Secret
by xLovino.Vargasx
Summary: Lovino is hiding something. His brother questions him, and eventually finds out what it was. But what is Lovino supposed to do about this? How will he ever face Antonio?
1. The Secret

Lovino sighed, shoving the plate of pasta away from himself.

"Is fratello not hungry?" Lovino looked up to his younger brother Feliciano, and gave him a half hearted smile. He never smiled, but he couldn't help it when he was with his brother. "No, I'm just not hungry"

"Aah! But-! Fratello, you have to eat!" Feliciano insisted, standing up from his seat across the counter, slamming his hands on the table, flinching after he did so.

"Fratellino! I said I'm not hungry dammit! I'm going to take a seista." The elder brother mumbled, his caramel eyes still on the steaming plate of food.

"But-"

"No butt's fratellino" Lovino intturupted him, frowning slightly.

"Fratello has something on his mind, doesn't he?" Feliciano now wasn't letting Lovino speak, as he hurried around the table, cupping a hand over his brothers mouth. "You know, you have to tell me what's wrong sometimes Lovino. If you keep your thoughts hidden, how do you expect others to help you?"

"Go away fratello, we don't need to speak right now!" The elder Italian quickly swatted away his brothers hand, glaring at the younger sibling.

"Lovino... If you don't tell me... I'll ask Antonio." This seemed to get the older twin's attention. Smiling, Feliciano went on. "Now, unless you want big brother Antonio to start pestering you, tell me what happened. Right now."

"OkayfineyouwinIkissedhim." Lovino said, all too fast, his face burning red.

"Cosa...? I.. I didn't catch that Fratellone. I think I heard wrong..." Feliciano looked up at his older brother, confused. What was wrong with Kissing Antonio?

"I was drunk, okay? I didn't mean to kiss him! Antonio will be so pissed." Lovino tried to hold back his sobs, as he sat down.

"...Lovino... Tell me what happened." Feliciano insisted, as he rubbed his brothers shoulder supportively.

The elder Italian looked up at his brother, nodding. "Alright... W-well... It all happened a few days ago."

* * *

><p>"Kesesese! What, are you scared of getting wet? Haha! You Italians are so weak!" There stood the Albino potato-bastard, laughing as though he heard the funniest joke. "Why don't you just jump in already?"<p>

Lovino looked up to him, narrowing his gaze. "T-tsk, damn bastard, I just ate! I'm not going to jump in just like that!"

The Albino boy placed his hands on his hips, looking as though he was actually thinking. Lovino would have made a comment about that, but let it slide. "Wimp. I just ate my brothers lunch, and you don't see me sitting at the side of the pool watching as everyone else has fun!"

"Dammit Gilbert!" Lovino hissed, sitting up on the towel that he had been laying on previously. "I'll get in the god damn pool when I fucking well want to!" He snapped.

Gilbert looked a little surprised, wavering his hand, still having that smug look on his face. "Really?" He asked, his red eyes looking rather playful as he starts to advance on the Italian boy. "How about right now?"

"What the hell? Didn't I /just/ say that I didn't want to go in-?" He was cut off, when he was about to make a bunch of remarks about him being a german bastard, as Gilbert hauled him over his shoulder. "P-put me down you damn bastard!" Lovino sneered, his fists pounding on the others back.

"Kesesese! Nope~! Not until you get in the damn pool!" Not soon after Gilbert spoke, he threw the struggling Italian right into the pool. He shielded his face as water splashed at him, before he cannon balled right next to Lovino. "Haha! Dunked by the awesome me! Not so hard, was it?" The Albino asked, as Lovino appeared, sputtering the water.

"I...H-hate you... S-so fucking m-much right now." Lovino stuttered, his normally dark chestnut hair now looking as though it was shiny-black.

"Hehe, you'll forgive me when you swim with Antonio- Hey.. Where is he?" Gilbert looked back and forth, as he spotted his Spanish friend on the other side of the pool, with France leaning over and holding his gut, as Antonio rubbed his back saying things. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but it looked as though France was hurt or something. "HEY! TONI! WHAT'S UP WITH FRANCY-PANTS?" Gilbert yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to be louder and more dramatic.

"Oh~ Aah, Francis got sick to his stomach when he went to the washrooms~ I think I need to take mi amigo to the nurse~! I bet he'll cheer right up knowing Kirkland is on duty." The Spanish man known as Antonio yelled back to his friend.

"Oh my god! Do you need some help? The awesome me will gladly come!" Gilbert said as he started to get out of the pool, only to have Antonio waver him away.

"No need! Francis only needs one person Amigo. C-could you maybe look after my little tomato~?" Antonio asked, motioning with one hand towards Lovino.

"H-hey, I'm n-not your fucking tomato!" Lovino interjected, folding his arms angerly across his chest, biting his lip as he sat on the edge of the pool.

"Alright, you can count on me Toni!" Gilbert said, saluting his friend.

"M...Merci~" The muttered voice of the blond named Francis could be heard, as he and Spain walked to the end of the backyard, going down the driveway to get into Francis's car.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, chillen at Antonio's, huh?" Gilbert said as he turned to Lovino, with a grin.

"What-? Aw fuck. If I have to stay here with the likes of you, I'm going inside and watching TV." Lovino treated Antonio's house like it was his own, so why not waste the others money as well?

"Aaaw, your too embarrassed to be alone with the awesome me~? You've heard the rumors about the great five meters, huh?" Gilbert teased, as he swam over to Lovino, wrapping his arms around the others waist as he pulled him back into the water.

"The great 5 what?" Lovino croaked, his face turning red. "P-put me down!" He squirmed in the other's arms, but it seemed to be no use.

"YEAH! My 5 meters! I bet you want to see, buuuut~ I'm not like that. Antonio would have my head!" It took Lovino a few seconds to clue in to what Gilbert was talking about, instantly shoving his hands on his chest to push him aside.

"H-hell no! Like I'd want to see another man's cazzo!" Lovino huffed, his face now burning red.

"What..? Antonio hasn't made a move on you yet?" Gilbert blinked, looking at Lovino with great curiosity, pinning him on the side of the pool. "Tell me moore~ He hasn't claimed you? Invaded you?"

"S-shut u-up you s-stupid p-potato eating BASTARDO!" Lovino hissed, looking away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Or maybe he has? Aaawwww, Loviiinooo~ Are you too afraid?" Gilbert smirked, poking one of Lovino's red cheeks.

"T-tsk, a-afraid? Afraid of what? South Italy is afraid of NOTHING!"

"...Then kiss me. Right here, right now." Gilbert said, his expression never changing.

"C-cosa? W-why the hell would I kiss the likes of you?" Lovino croaked. He was now sure he was red from head to toe.

"Because I'm awesome? Plus~! It would prove your not a scardy pants. But, if you don't kiss me, it'd prove you were a cowering Italian who was afraid to kiss a b-" Gilbert was silenced as Lovino's fingers curled in his hair, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Gilbert didn't mind this, he was actually taking it all in, taking advantage of this kiss, letting his tongue wander through parted lips, earning him a surprised look from the Italian. Gilbert was actually surprised himself when the Italian actually opened his mouth further, closing his eyes as he let Gilbert kiss him. He looked so cute when he was blushing like this, and not trying to kick him!

* * *

><p>"So, Fratello and Gilbert made out?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head. "But we kiss all the time~ Antonio doesn't get mad~"<p>

"...Fratello. A brotherly kiss that I try to shove you away from, and this kind of kiss, are a different thing" Lovino said, poking his brothers forehead.

"Oh? How so Lovi~?" Feliciano asked, a cute look on his face as he looked at his brother.

"Well... It wasn't just a kiss, and then everything went back to normal." Lovino coughed, turning away from his brother. "I'm sure you can figure out what I'm talking about fratello. You and the German-bastard must do it all the time."

"OOOH! You mean he tied your shoes for you~?" Lovino turned around, glaring at his brother. Was he that stupid?

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, watching as his brother nodded his head vigerously.

"Si si! I want to know fratello~! I want to know EVERY LITTLE DETAIL~!" He was doing this on purpose. Wasn't he? Feliciano isn't as innocent as he looked...

"Fine fine... I'll tell you what happened..."

Lovino was the first to pull away, looking as flustered as ever. "Ha... W-who's a wimp now?"

"Still you" Gilbert said, trying to piss Lovino off by licking his lips off from the spit that had split between them.

"E-ew! Why the hell did you just do that?" Lovino croaked, and unlike Gilbert, used his arm to wipe away the warm saliva.

"To piss you off. You know, your kinda cute when your like this." The Albino noted, pinching the others cheek only to get his hand slapped away. "What do you say we finish this inside?"

"Why the fuck do you want to go inside?" Lovino rose as eyebrow, looking at the man curiously.

"... Your a virgin, aren't you?" Gilbert's grin grew wider as the Italian's face basically turned scarlet red, as he stared at the German in embarrassment. "KESESE! I WAS RIGHT! Wasn't I~?"

"L-l-Like h-hell y-you were!" Lovino hissed, turning around as he grabbed the edge of the pool, hauling himself up. "N-now, if you don't mind, I-I'm going in to watch s-some television. ALONE!" Lovino scooped up his towel, drying himself off as quickly as he could. He heard Gilbert also coming out from the pool, as he quickly wrapped the towel around himself. "F-fuck off!" Lovino spat, as he hurried into Antonio's house, closing the door behind him. He looked for something to block the door with, since Antonio didn't have locks on his door, and he came up fruitless. "Cazzo." He mumbled, turning. It wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He was just over exaggerating, right?

"Lovino..." Gilbert opened the back door, slowly walking inside. "Hey- How about the awesome me make us some snacks?"

"Cosa?" Lovino turned to Gilbert. He was still dripping wet, and he had a real smile on his face. "T-tsk, why the hell would I want to eat your food, potato-eater?"

"Aah... Back to the name calling. Well, Toni taught me how to make churros a few weeks ago! I wanted to try making some!"

"I bet you forget the recipie already" Lovino placed his hands on his hips, having a smug grin on his face.

"...Shut up." Gilbert huffed, starting to walk forwards, but Lovino held out his arm and stopped him. "Vhat?"

"You are not coming in here dripping wet."

"Would you prefer I ran around butt-naked?" Gilbert reached down, sliding his thumbs into the band of his swim trunks to show how serious he was.

"N-no! Don't you dare take those off! Damn idiot!" Lovino sneered, punching the others shoulder. "I really don't want to see your fucking cazzo!"

"Suuure you don't. Everyone wants a bit of this." Gilbert gestured to himself, a smug grin on his face. "Eh~? Eh~?"

"Hell no" Lovino huffed, as he walked past Gilbert, shoving him to the side, trying to hide the fact he was slightly turned on by this. He could actually feel his swim trunks starting to get uncomfortable, as he shifted the towel on his waist. He really hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice.

"Aaw, your so mean Lovi!" Gilbert cooed, wavering his hands.

"Shut up, you sound like the damn tomato bastard." Lovino sneered, as he sat down on the couch, snatching the remote.

"Why do you always refer to people as bastards?" Gilbert was curious, as he sat down next to the elder Italian carefully wrapping his arm around the other, pulling him closer. Luckily, it seemed Lovino was concintrated on something else, so he took no notice to Gilberts sneaky arm.

"Because your all bastards!" Lovino pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, maybe you just need to lighten up." Gilbert whispered, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Lovino's cheek. The only reaction he got from that was a blush, and the Italian shifting to the side. It was good enough for him. "Come on Lovino~ How about you open yourself up a little bit?"

"What the hell do you mean?" The Italian asked, turning to face Gilbert.

"Mmm..." Gilbert played with his fingers, smiling softly. "I'll show you, how does that sound?" Before he let the Italian answer, Gilbert took Lovino's chin, leaning forwards and pecking the man's lips. When Lovino didn't hit him, Gilbert pushed him down onto the couch, laying carefully ontop of him capturing his lips once more. He was actually quite surprised when the Southern Italian had wrapped his arms around the man's neck, as Gilbert's wandering hand felt every inch of the boy, wandering up and down his chest, across his arm, sneakily down his back, as his fingers slipped easily into the back of the elder Italian's swim trunks.

"Ch-chigi!" Lovino yelped, breaking the sweet kiss, his face flushed red as he seemingly glared at Gilbert. "W-what the hell are you doing? G-get your h-hand out of there p-pervert!"

"Come on Lovi, after all this is over, you'll be wishing you hadn't been so quick to shove the awesomeness away." Gilbert said smirking, as he used his other hand to wrap the boys legs around his waist.

"N-no... W-we're on /Antonio's/ couch god dammit-!" Lovino huffed, his blush becomming more intense as his swim trunks were removed, as he tried to hide himself.

"So? Not like he'll care, or notice. He's with France right now anyways. No one's going to stop us." Gilbert pointed out, as he slipped a finger in Lovino.

"I-It's s-still not right!" Lovino said, as he started to squirm, making a face of discomfort. He felt so bad, to be so turned on by this. He knew Gilbert knew he was too, because he had that smirk on his face which just said 'Haha, I win!'

"Just stay still and enjoy it~ I wont tell Antonio if you don't..."

* * *

><p>Feliciano nodded, seeming to understand where Lovino had been coming from. "Ooh.. I see fratello..." The younger brother placed a hand on the elder's back, giving him a comforting pat. "So, you lost your virginity to Antonio's best friend?"<p>

Lovino blushed, shaking his head rapidly. "D-don't say it like that stupido!"

Feliciano smiled, as he gave his brother a reasurring hug. "It's okay fratellone. I'm sure things will work out in the end, si?" He kissed his brothers cheek, getting swatted away. "Plus, we could always ask Ludwig-"

"I am /NOT/ turning to the damn potato bastard-! I-I'll figure this out myself! I shouldn't have even told you dammit!" Lovino hissed, as he peeled himself away from his brother, trying to storm upstairs. He was glad Feliciano didn't follow him, but what he didn't know was, the only reason Feliciano hadn't, was because there was a knock at the door.


	2. Damn, I think I messed up

"Aah~! Hello Feli~ Is Lovi here~? I haven't seen him in days, he's starting to worry me. I hope Mi Tomate is alright." There stood Antonio, at the door. Feliciano wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Would Romano be mad if he let Antonio in, or would he be glad?

"Ve~ Ciao Big brother Antonio~" Feliciano chimed, putting on a happy face. "Come in~ I'm sure he's around here somewhere~" The young Italian knew that his older brother, Lovino, would have his head. Feliciano couldn't just see the Spaniard aimlessly trying to look for his brother anyways.

"Great! I've been trying to talk to him for days. Gilbert, too. Although, Gilly always runs off~ Aha~" Ruffling feliciano's light brown hair, the Spaniard walked in right past him. "Looooviiii~?"

"Oh no..." Feliciano mumbled. Why would Gilbert not talk to Antonio? Besides France, he was the first the German would go to bug. They were the 'bad touch trio' after all. "W-wait! Antonio! I just remembered. L-Lovino.. He... left!"

"Left?" Antonio looked over to the small Italian, a small smile on his face. "Left where?"

"W-well..." Feliciano's brown eyes darted back and forth. He looked to the kitchen, and bit his lip. "Hee... Went to go get me pasta! Siii~ You see, I wanted pasta, and we ran out of pasta. So he went to get me some pasta. Because, you know, I love pasta. Ve~" The young Italian really hoped that Antonio would fall for this.

"Oh... Can I wait?"

"N-no!" Feliciano shook his head.

"What..? Why not? What's going on here Feli?" Antonio was starting to look worried.

"U-uh.. W-well... I just wanted some alone time. You see, I got a biiiiig head ache. So Lovino left to also give me a little peace and quiet. Y-you see, I've been sick. So my fratello was soo nice, he's been staying and helping me for these past few days"

A big smile grew on the Spaniards face, as he pat Feli's head. "Aah~ I see! Well, tell him I visited, okay Feli~? And get better soon" With that, Antonio turned around, and left. He seemed a little heart broken. Feliciano really hoped he did the right thing.

"Fratellino, was that Antonio...?" Turning, Feliciano seen Lovino crouching on the staircase, looking weary, as his caramel eyes stared at his younger brother.

"Si... But.. I made him leave." Feliciano explained.

"Grazie.. Fratello... What did he want?"

"He wanted to see you... And apparently, Gilbert hasn't been seen in days." Feliciano walked up to his brother, patting him on the head. "I need to talk to Germany."

"W-why the hell do you need to talk to that bastard?" Lovino croaked.

"Well, I want to know what Gilbert has been doing. You and him both are apparently avoiding Antonio... Don't you think he might catch on soon?" Why did Feliciano have to be so serious? Lovino knew that it was the best idea.

"Si... But.. Put it on speaker.. I'm starting to worry about the idiot too." The elder said, as he bit his lip. With a happy nod, Feliciano grabbed onto his older brothers arm, starting to tug him along. Quickly dialing the number, he put it on speaker, as the rings went by.

"... ... ... Allo?" Finally, Ludwig had picked up the phone.

"Ve~ Germany! How are you~?" Feliciano chimed.

"Ah, I'm good, how are you-" Ludwig was cut off by the unexpected yell from Lovino "GET ON WITH IT!"

"Oh.. R-right. Haha~ Ludwig, where is Gilbert~?" Feliciano asked, playing with a strand of his hair.

"hm..? Oh.. He's locked himself in the basement. Something about telling him when it was safe to come out? I'm not sure what he was talking about, so I just left him down there. He comes up every now and then to snag food, but then reteats back down."

"Oh... Has he done anything else weird?"

"Vhat? Weird? That's him normally." Ludwig chuckled, finding himself amusing. "But, yeah. He gave me his cellphone, and told me not to answer if Antonio called."

"Ve... We need to visit you, Ludwig."

"We? Who's 'we' ?"

"Me and Lovino, of course~!"

"Are you sure it's /safe/ to bring your older brother here of all places? I thought he hated me and my bruder."

"... I'll explain when we get there. When's the next flight leave?"

"Well, there's one that leaves today, if you wanted. I could get you on board. The flight leaves Germany in an hour, so it will arrive in Rome in four hours. Do you want me to go on the plane with you? Or should I wait?"

"HE SHOULD WAIT!" Lovino inturrupted.

"Aww.. But Lovino~! What if he made Gil-" Feliciano was silenced by Romano cupping his mouth. "S-shut up!"

"Huh..? Gilbert?" Ludwig was on the other end of the phone, confused. He was trying to piece together the pieces. Gilbert didn't want to pick up the phone, if Antonio called... Suddenly, Feliciano and Lovino want to hop on the next flight to Berlin.. He needed to talk to his brother. "Wanna know what? I think Gilbert needs to see some light. I'll pick you both up and he's going to come with me."

"WHAT? HELL NO! YOU BETTER NOT!" Lovino was seemingly ignored, as Ludwig finished with "Pack you stuff and meet us at the airport at 6." And hung up.

"Come on brother, let's get ready~"

* * *

><p>In Berlin, Ludwig had just hung up the phone, after making the preperations for the last minute flights. He only had 40 minutes left to get to the airport, and he still needed to convince Gilbert to come with him. "This is going to be one long day." Lugwig huffed, as he rubbed his forehead. Quickly, the German headed downstairs, and to the door that lead to 'Gilbert's room' or as Germany called it, 'The basement'. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked. "Ugh."<p>

"Oi, West, what are you doing with my door?" Gilbert stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms filled with junk food, and drinks. "Move outta the way. I was only on my snack break!"

"Mein gott. You look like you haven't showered in 4 days...You /have/ showered, ja?"

"JA! OF COURSE! ...No..." Gilbert looked down to his previously white T-shirt, which now had stains on it, and his ripped shorts. "Why? What's wrong? Do I stink?"

"Ja, you smell like rotting cheese. Now get changed, and at least shower. You have 40 minutes." Ludwig said.

"What? Vhy?" Gilbert frowned, shoving a chip in his mouth.

"We're seeing Feliciano."

"OOOH~! We're seeing little Feli~? Why didn't you say so~? HERE! Hold my food!" Gilbert quickly shoved everything into his younger brothers arms, Ludwig having difficulty holding it all, as some things spilled onto the floor. The dogs quickly took care of the mess that had been made. "Kesese~! I'll be back before you know it~!"

"You better be... Because if your late, I'll have your head." Growled Ludwig. He tossed all the food onto the counter. He was a neatfreak, but he'd have to wait until later to clean it up. For now, he was just going to have to wait for his brother to come downstairs.

Ludwig sat on the couch, rolling his eyes. Why did his brother always have to take so long? The German checked his watch every minute, as time ticked by. They were left with only 15 minutes to get there. Finally, he heard his brothers cackle, as Ludwig turned his head. "I see your finally done."

"Ja~ I was just looking through the clean laundry for something to wear."

"Well, let's go. We have no time to waste." Ludwig stood, as he walked towards the door. He quickly opened it, and got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Aaw! Why can't I drive?" Whined the elder German, as he had to sit in the passengers seat.

"Quiet, and be glad I let you even bring snacks into my car." Germany huffed, his head nodding towards the bag of chips, and the thing of pop that he had in his arm.

"Well, you want me to go hungry?"

"I've never seen you eat this much. I mean, I know your a pig but..." Ludwig shook his head. He needed to save that for later.

"Vhat? Can't a guy be hungry, and try to beat all the Call of Duty games?" Gilbert seemed offended, but Ludwig could tell that it was being faked.

"Ja, what ever." The rest of the ride was with silence, until they got into the parking lot. "Tell me when you see a free parking space."

"...Riiiiight there!" Gilbert pointed one out right away.

"Danke." Ludwig pulled into the spot, quickly getting out. 5 minutes left. "Let's get going." Ludwig was now rushing into the airport. He hated being late. He would have chosen the flight that was going to leave tomorrow, but this sounded urgent. Once they were safely on board, he allowed Gilbert to pick a movie to watch to entertain himself. Everything was silent, until Gilbert had pulled out one of his earphones, turning to face Ludwig. "What..?"

"...What's going on? Your here last minute, you buy me a movie to watch, you /brought me along/ to see Ita-kun... What is this..?" Gilbert asked.

"... Tell me what's going on between you and Lovino."

Everything fell silent, as Gilbert stared at his brother. This was going to be an awkward flight.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Lovino huffed.<p>

"Ve... That's the hundreth time you've told me that." Feliciano pouted, as he stuffed the bags into the car. Feliciano had checked on the internet when the next flights were, and the ones that left for Rome from Berlin, were all at 4-7 AM. He knew that Lovino would refuse to get up that early, so the next flight they had booked was next week. He hoped Ludwig was okay with them staying for a week.

"I know. That's because I really hate you right now."

"Ve... Your so mean fratello... Did you call Antonio yet?" Feliciano asked.

"N-no.. I can't talk to him right now." Lovino said, looking away.

"And why is that?" Feliciano glared at his brother, handing him the phone. "Act like nothing happened. Say that I dragged you against your will to Germany."

"Because you /did/ drag me against my will?" Lovino asked, as he snatched the phone away from his brother.

"Yes~ You can call while we're driving to the airport. Oh, and tell him that I said that he visited." After that, Feliciano went silent, letting his brother talk on the phone with Antonio.

Lovino stared at the phone, before calling Antonio. He held it up to his ear, watching the scenery. There was no turning back after this.

"Hola? Feli? Why are you calling me~? Feeling any better?" The happy voice of Spain could be heard on the phone, although, it was hard to make out what he was saying. The connection was horrible as they were driving.

"N-no, this is Romano dammit..." Lovino mumbled.

"Ooooh~? Lovi~? How are you~?" Spain chimed.

"G-good... Feliciano and I are going to Germany..."

"Germany? Why would you go there Lovi?" Antonio's voice was now a little worried, but full of curiousity.

"Because. Feliciano decided to drag me against my will to see Ludwig and his stupid brother!" Lovino snapped, clutching the phone tighter in his hand. He could hear Feliciano giggling.

"Aah. When will I see my little Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"...We're going to be there for about a week..." Lovino said, sighing. He actually missed the happy Spaniard, and his hugs that he never wanted. He wanted to reach through the phone, and hug Antonio right as they spoke. He didn't realize how much Antonio's voice soothed him.

"Oh... I'll miss you lots Lovi..."

"Yeah yeah, I'll miss you too bastard." Lovino said, looking away from his brother so that Feliciano couldn't see his blushing face.

"Really?" Antonio was actually surprised by that.

"...I'll talk to you later, Antonio" Lovino said sadly.

"Why can't we keep talking?"

"Because... I need to go." Lovino said. "Ciao.. I'll see you as soon as you get home..."

"I'll be sure of that..."

"Bye..."

"Bye..." And with that, Lovino hung up, throwing the phone at Feliciano. "THERE! Happy?"

"Ve~ Very~! And you hung up just in time too. We just got to the airport." Feliciano pointed out, as he somehow parked without hitting any cars.

"How long until they get here?" Lovino pondered, as he took their luggage out from the car.

"Veh~ Ten minutes~ I wanted to eat at the little resturaunt before the flight~ I know that you'll get grumpy if you don't have a full stomach~"

"T-tsk. I am kinda hungry..." He mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Let's go then" Feliciano took Lovino's hand, as he grabbed some of the bags, pulling them along happily. There was a small family cafe inside the airport. It was run by an old couple, with a few workers. For Airport food, it was really delicious. As they walked up to the cafe, they ordered their food. Feliciano got pasta, as Lovino ordered a couple of slices of Pizza. As they found a seat, they set their bags to the side.

"Germany always meets me in this Cafe, we should stay here." Felicino said, as he took a bite of his pasta.

"Why the hell is he picking us up again?" Lovino scowled, shaking his head.

"I don't know... I never told us, remember? He just kinda said 'I'm coming to pick you up' and hung up. Remember?"

Lovino huffed, stuffing his face with pizza, trying his best not to talk. Both brothers looked up as they heard chatting.

'Just tell me. You couldn't have done anything that bad.'

'Oi! I'll tell you when I want to tell you!'

'You were quiet for the whole plane ride. There is something wrong'

'Nothing is wrong bruder!'

'I wont stop until you tell me.'

'I'm not going to tell you!'

'So there is something wrong?'

'I-I didn't say that!'

'Then tell me.'

'I just... Hey look! Ita-kuns!'

Feliciano looked a little confused, but smiled as Ludwig had entered with his brother. "Ciao Germany~ Ciao Gilbert~" Feliciano stood, running over to Germany, filling his face with lots of kisses.

"A-ack! Allo Feliciano" Germany leaned down, and pressed a single kiss to Feliciano's lips.

Lovino would have done something, but he was frozen in place, pizza still in his mouth, as he stared at Gilbert, who was cooing over Feliciano. Dammit. That's the whole reason he never wanted to get close to Antonio! Everyone was always more interested in his brother than they were in him! That's why he was a grouch all the time. He hated it! "God dammi- Mpphp?" He was too into his own little world of glaring and ranting in his head, he hadn't even realized Gilbert had walked over to him, and was trying to talk to him. He looked at the German in surprise, as he had kissed him. Just as Lovino had closed his eyes, Gilbert pulled away, and was quickly looking over his shoulder.

"Mein gott. I said hello to you like, 5 times! That was the only way I could think of to get you out of lala land!" Gilbert snapped, as he shook his head.

"Y-you said, w-we'd never do that again!" Lovino whispered, glaring at him.

"Ja, I know that... But you also broke one of the promises." Gilbert sneered, glaring at the elder one of the Italian brothers.

"Oh? And what one was that?" Lovino snapped.

"You told West something, didn't you? V-vait.. You wouldn't do that... You must have told Ita-kunz!" Gilbert growled. "Not awesome! I didn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah! You hid in your freaking basement and told west not to answer if Antonio called! Real smart on your end!"

"W-what? I didn't think that Ludwig would catch on like that!" Gilbert hissed, a little louder than a whisper.

"Catch on like /what/?" Neither of them had noticed Ludwig looming over them.

"A-aaah! Nothing bruder!" Gilbert said, shaking his head.

"S-si! Nothing you damn potato-bastard!"

"Ve~ They had sex~"Feliciano said, half absent mindedly. The young Italian looked, as both Gilbert and Lovino had cherry red faces.

"... What happened to the agreement you had with Antonio and Francis?" Ludwig inquired.

"V-vhat agreement?"

"The one where you wouldn't fuck any of their henchmen."

"J-Just shut up!" Lovino yelled, standing up. "I-It's not his fault!...Okay! It was all his fault! But what if I didn't want to get into Antonio's pants? What if I wanted to get into Francis's or Gilberts? They shouldn't have even made that agreement in the first place! Plus, this is none of your buisiness Potato-beath!" Lovino snapped, and now, everyone in the resturaunt was looking at him.

"Woah- Lovino.." Gilbert rubbed his arm, looking away.

"Vee... Fratello..."

Lovino looked from one person, to the next, and then to the pizza that was now on the floor. Everything was silent, before they heard 'Flight 103 is now boarding.'

"... That's us." Ludwig said. "Let me pick up your bags. Gilbert, help." The Germans grabbed the bags from the ground, turning around and starting to walk away from this awkward scene.

"Fratello... Are you okay...?" Feliciano asked, as he hugged onto his brothers arm.

"I don't know..."


	3. Torn

On the flight to Berlin, no one talked. Lovino, sat at the window seat, his brother sat next to him, who sat next to Germany. They were both cuddling for the whole flight. It annoyed Lovino, but he decided to do nothing about it. Finally, Prussia was alone on the seat in the other isle next to Ludwig. When the flight was coming to an end, that's when Lovino's brother decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ve~ That was a long ride~" Feliciano noted, as the plane was starting to get shaky as it had landed.

"Ja. It seemed we were held up a little with the weather." Ludwig pointed to the window, which was getting lightly splashed with rain.

"Kesese. I can't wait to get off this plane. My butts KILLIN' me! It isn't awesome to sit for hours west." Gilbert got to his feet stretching, as the announcer had said they landed safely in Berlin. He moved to the side, letting others pass him as he waited for Feliciano, Ludwig, and Lovino to get out of their seats, moving down the hall. The elder German kept up with his brother, sticking to Ludwig like glue. "Oi west, you better get me some good snacks when we get home!"

"That bastard knows how to cook?" Inturrupted Lovino, as he sighed dramatically. "I don't believe it. I want Feliciano or I to cook if we have to eat at your house."

"Vell, I certainly wouldn't mind mein little Italians cooking me some /awesome/ food." Gilbert snickered. "You know, long as you wear a maid's dress and an apron to go with it." He winked, only getting a glare from Germany, and a hard kick in the back of the shin by the angry older Italian brother.

"Ve~ Don't be so mean to Gilbert fratello~ He was only kidding." Feliciano scratched the side of his cheek, looking at his brother with an innocent smile, as they had walked out of the airport.

"I don't care if the bastard was 'just kidding' or if he wasn't! He should know what to and not to say dammit!" Lovino huffed, folding his arms.

"Vhy is that? I bet with your legs, you'd make it look cute. Kesese~!" Gilbert knew he was asking for trouble. The tempered Italian was too cute to not anger.

"I'll kick you in your so called '5 meters' if you don't shut up, right now." Growled Lovino. He stared as Ludwig had wrapped his arm around his brothers neck, dragging him along before he could say anything further.

"Ow ow ow! Bruder! Ow! L-lemme go!" Pouted Gilbert.

"Nein. Not until you learn your place." Ludwig said seriously. "I'm tired enough without listening to you try to see how long until it takes Lovino until he decides to throw a chair at you."

"But bruder! I was only having a little fun! Plus, my little Italian would mind- OW!" Lovino was quite glad Ludwig was holding Gilbert how he was. It gave him a chance to give him a swift boot to his ass when he really needed it.

"Sure, he wouldn't. And that's why you just got kicked in your ass?" Ludwig questioned, as he released his brother from his grasp.

"JA! He just has anger ussues- OW! God dammit! Will you stop kicking me?" Gilbert turned to face Lovino. "Because if you don't, your going to have a sore bottom when we get home... Kesese~" The German mused.

"W-what? Hell no! I wont let you lay a single finger on me dammit!" Lovino hissed.

"Ja, and what will you happen if I /do/ ?"

"You wont be able to come out of the basement. And you get no dinner." Ludwig inturrupted, recieving a childish stomp and pout, as Gilbert walked ahead of the group, sliding into the back seat.

"Ve~ I call shot gun~!" Feliciano called, as he jumped into the front seat. It was obvious Ludwig was driving, so Lovino had to go ahead and take the backseat with Gilbert after he had stuffed all of their luggage into the car.

"Chillen back here with me huh?" Gilbert asked, smiling at Lovino.

"I guess I kinda have to. I'm not going to sit on my brothers lap." Lovino pointed out, frowning at the other.

"Ja, I guess your right. Well, you can now be my awesome pillow." And with that, Gilbert sprawled out onto Lovino, hugging his waist as he made himself comfortable.

"What the hell are you doing? Sit up dammit!"

"But I'm tired~ Just a couple of minutes..." Gilbert mumbled, as he closed his eyes.

"T-tsk! I- I never said you could do that god dammit!"

"Shh. Lovino. I don't think my bruder has gotten any sleep in days." Ludwig said, smiling through the rearview mirror.

"W-well! That's not my fault!" Lovino hissed in a whisper.

"Ve~ I think Gilbert's been worried about you fratello. You should give him more credit than you have been... He's really nice. When he wants to be." Lovino looked down to the albino who was now snoozing on his lap. He hated to admit it, but he was actually really cute when he was sleeping. Just as he started to smile, Lovino felt the side of his pants getting wet.

"I-Is he /Drooling/ ?" Lovino yelped.

"Ja, he does that sometimes. Just ignore it." Ludwig said, chuckling.

"How the fuck am I supposed to ignore it, when he's getting my pants wet?"

"You can just change when we get inside." Ludwig declared. "And look. We're here already. Wasn't so hard, was it?" As they parked, Ludwig got out of the car, opening the back door, scooping up his older brother in his arms. "Mein gott. He's heavier than I remember" He huffed, as he started to head towards the door. "Feliciano, could you open the door for me?"

"Si~ On my way~" Feliciano chimed, as the energetic young Italian raced from the car, and opened the door for the German brothers.

"Danke." Germany said as he bowed his head, taking his brother inside. Lovino followed after them, muttering things like 'God dammit, he made me look like I pissed myself' and how 'German's are stupid'.

"Well. You can change now." Ludwig said, as he placed Gilbert on the couch. "Me and Feliciano are going upstairs to talk about some things." Before Lovino could deny this, both his brother, and Ludwig had already gone out of sight.

"Fuck. Did he not realize our bags are locked in the car?" Lovino grunted. He had to make a choice. He could walk around, looking like he pissed himself, or go in his boxers... Well, Gilbert was passed out, and Feliciano and Ludwig are upstairs. He was Italian.. "Boxers" He decided outloud, as he started to stip himself of his clothes. Just as he had shimmied out of his pants, he heard a cackle coming from behind him. Turning, he seen Gilbert sitting up, turned around on the couch, watching him.

"Oooh~ What a wonderful show to wake up to! Now get over here and show me some of that Italian love!" Gilbert stretched out his arms, leaning over the back of the couch.

"W-what the h-hell? H-how long have you been up for?" Lovino shrieked, his face as red as ever.

"Since I heard the word 'Boxers' " Gilbert smirked.

"You t-truely are a pervert." Lovino stuttered.

"Ja~ And you love it~ Admit it~ That's why your madly in love with 2 of the members of the bad touch friends!" Gilbert laughed aloud, as he lay back on the couch, his arms still high in the air. "Now, get over here with me."

"And what if I don't want to?" Lovino said stubbornly, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Then. I'll come over there. And get /you/." Without warning, the German rose to his feet, strutting over to Lovino, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"W-what the hell happened to 'Pretend this never happened' and 'This is the last time I'm going to touch you' ?" Lovino croaked.

"Ja well... While I was spending my time in my room, all I could think about was you. I knew Antonio would get pissed, but I started to realize how much I didn't care when I was on the plane with Ludwig." Gilbert admitted. "Antonio can go fuck himself. I want you all to myself." Gilbert lifted the stunned Italian from the floor, smirking.

"E-eep! W-where the hell are you taking me this time?" Lovino yelped, as he was carried towards a door by the kitchen. As it was opened, it led down into a dark room. Once the lights had been turned on, there was a bed that was barely made, chip bags, bottle of empty pop, beer cans sprawled all around the room. There was a computer, with a bunch of games and CD's on the desk, a big Stereo beside it, a small TV with various game systems infront of it. It was a total disaster. "What the fuck..? Did a freaking tornado hit your room?" Lovino managed to say.

"Nein. I swear, I'll clean this up later." Gilbert insisted, as he carefully set Lovino down on the bed. "But right now, I really want you." He whispered. 

* * *

><p>"Ve~ What did you want to talk to me about Ludwig~?" Feliciano looked up innocently to the German.<p>

"Nothing." Ludwig smiled.

"Oh~? Then why did you make me come upstairs?"

"I just wanted them to have a little alone time." Ludwig explained, as he opened the door to his room, gesturing for feliciano to come inside.

"Oooh. They really seem to like eachother." Feliciano noted, as he skipped inside, jumping on the neatly made bed. Unlike his brother, Germany's room was clean.

"Ja.. In a love-hate kind of way." Ludwig chuckled, as he lay next to the small Italian, wrapping his arms around him,

"I wonder what they're doing right now..." Feliciano pondered.

"I bet Gilbert's still passed out. Lovino's probably raiding the fridge." Ludwig said, as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Si~ So we shouldn't worry about anything, right?" Feliciano smiled innocently. "Because I kinda invited Antonio over to talk this out with Gilbert~!" Feliciano chimed.

"Vhat...? When is he coming?" Ludwig asked, sitting up straight.

"I don't know.. Antonio said he'd come as soon as he could."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just said that Lovino wanted him to visit, because he'd get mad just staying here in a house of Germans~!" Feliciano giggled.

"Aah.. So he still doesn't know?"

"No... I wanted Lovino and Gilbert to tell him when they were ready." Feliciano looked down at his feet.

"Ja... Tell me when you do this next time." Ludwig said, flicking Feliciano's forehead.

"Hehe~ Okay Luddy~" 

* * *

><p>"W-what! Right now?" Lovino yelped, as Giblert started to hungerly suck on the elder Italian's neck. "Mm-ngh~ G-Gilbert, stop..." Lovino said, as he bit his lip, closing his eyes tight.<p>

"Why should I? Seems your enjoying it~" Gilbert mused, as he nibbled at the skin he was working on.

"M-my fratello-! ... Ludwig... They're still upstairs." Lovino hissed.

"So?"

"I-If I said we could do this when.. They left the house.. W-would you stop...?" Lovino looked at him, his face red. How could Gilbert say no? He looked so sweet and innocent... It would be so hard not to take him right there, but he nodded his head.

"Ja, Ja.. I wont go that far.. But the second they leave, I'm going to tackle you." Gilbert said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I wont mind." Lovino said, as he rubbed at where Gilbert had bitten. That was going to leave a mark...

"At least let me kiss you?" Gilbert grinned.

"Of course, bastard." Lovino said, smiling, as he leaned forwards, pulling Gilbert into a sweet kiss. 

* * *

><p>"Ludwig~ We should start making dinner." Feliciano suggested.<p>

"Oh...? Right. It's about 9, right?" Ludwig checked the clock on the nightstand, and sighed, as he forced himself to get up. "I'd suggest skipping it, but I don't want to know what your brothers like on an empty stomach."

"cranky... And he throws stuff more than usual..." Feliciano giggled, as he stood on the bed, latching onto Germany's neck as he let his legs slide off the bed and wrap around his waist. "Piggy me back donwstairs~!" Ludwig chuckled, a big grin on his face as he shook his head, walking downstairs with the Italian on his back.

"Huh..? Where's Gilly? I thought he was on the couch." Feliciano said, as he rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder, staring at the couch, which Gilbert used to sleep on, but now a German shepard was lounging about on.

"Must be getting food." Ludwig said, as he went into the kitchen. "... Or he's downstairs, showing off his collection of video games." Ludwig shrugged it off. "What should we make?"

"Did you remember to buy us pasta noodles~?" Feliciano chimed.

"Of course I remembered." Ludwig said, as he opened up a cupboard, revealing different kinds of noodles.

"Great~! Let's make spaghetti~" Feliciano chimed, as he went on his tip-toes, reaching up for the bag of noodles. "Put on the pot of water for me Luddy~?" Feliciano asked cutely, as Ludwig obeyed. While Feliciano waited for the pasta to boil, he started to slice up some tomatoes, and all the other things he needed to make home made pasta sauce. Him basically living with Ludwig, he made the German slowly accumulate alot more food and variety from what the two brothers usually made.

"Should I tell Lovino and Gilbert we're cooking?" Asked Germany. Feliciano nodded.

"Si~ I'll just finish up here, okay~?" Feliciano chimed, as he dumped the noodles into the water.

"I'll be right back." Germany said, as he opened the door to Gilbert's room. As he slowly walked down the stairs, he looked up, seeing Lovino and Gilbert, curled up together under the blanket. Lovino had his arms curled around Gilbert's waist, as his head rested on the German's chest. Germany almost thought he looked cute, until he remembered, it was infact Lovino. On the other hand, Gilbert wasn't as cute. While Lovino was curled up all snug in the blanket, quietly snoozing, as he cuddled with Gilbert in his sleep, Gilbert himself was sprawled out, one arm wrapped around the Italian while the other rested on his head. One leg was sticking out of the blanket, falling off the side of the bed. His mouth was open as he snored, drool accumulating at the edge of his mouth, as he twitched every now and then.

"How in the world can Lovino sleep with him?" Ludwig wondered outloud. "He's a bed hog, and it seems they're already starting to fall of the bed." He noted, as he narrowed his gaze. He decided to let them sleep, as he turned on his feet about to head upstairs, when he heard a loud 'BAM' followed by low moaning and grunting.

"Fuck...Feliciano..." As Ludwig turned his head, their positions had changed. Gilbert was now half off the bed, and Lovino was on the floor, rubbing his apparently sore head. "How many times to I have to tell you... N..Not to sleep with me..."

"Um, Lovino." Ludwig piped up.

"C-chigi! Don't tell me I somehow ended up sleeping with the potato bastard!" Lovino hissed, as he sat straight up, only to bash his head on Gilberts, causing more pain for himself, and now the groggy Gilbert. "Ow.. F-fuck."

"No. You were sleeping with Gilbert." Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the southern Italians bad luck. It almost made him feel a little better. "Anyways, the only reason I'm in this... Dump... Is to tell you two dinners almost done- Why are you only in your boxers?" Ludwig looked down to Lovino, narrowing his eyes, as he spotted the black pair of underwear he was sitting in. They hadn't.. Again.. Did they? He sure hoped not. He could already see the Italian's face burning red.

"Because, Idiot!" Lovino started as he stood up, first helping Gilbert back onto the bed seeing as the older German was already trying to fall back asleep when he was half on the floor. He then walked up to Ludwig, glaring the man down. "You left the damn bags in the car!"

"Huh...?" It took Ludwig a second to realize that he did infact, leave the Italians bag's in the car. "Well, why didn't you stay in your normal clothes?"

"Because /Someone/ drooled on them." Lovino sneered, his gaze turning to Gilbert who had been fallen back asleep.

"Ah." Ludwig said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well- Want me to get your bag then?" He asked, looking away. It was quite awkward seeing Feliciano's older brother basically naked.

"NO!"

"No...?"

"I don't want your grubby German hands touching my bag! Make my fratello get it!" Lovino said, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Wouldn't that just be a waste of his time? He's cooking your meal." Ludwig wasn't sure why Lovino hated him so much. What had he ever done to that damn Italian?

"... Fine, I'll get it myself." Lovino said, as he tried to push past Ludwig, but he was like a stone wall.

"You are not going outside like that!" Ludwig said, as he held the Italian's shoulders.

"Why the hell not? Don't your people walk around like, nude?"

"What? I'm not answering that! I also will not letting you walk outside in your boxers!" Ludwig said.

"Well, /I'm/ not letting you touch my bags." Lovino said stubbornly.

"At least let me get you something to wear." Ludwig said, rubbing his forehead. Truthfully, he just didn't want to see Lovino strutting around his house in his boxers. For some reason, Ludwig knew that if he said that, Lovino would do it.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Alright.. Just come with me, and I'll get you a shirt to wear so you can grab your things." Ludwig said, as he walked out of the basement, passing by the kitchen. Feliciano was still busily preparing the meal.

"Tsk, what ever." Lovino huffed, as he followed the younger nation upstairs. He watched as Ludwig walked into one of the rooms, sifting through his dresser and his closet. He lifted up a big dark blue T-shirt, and wandered over to the Italian, holding it out.

"Here, it's one of my night shirts, but it should do." Ludwig reached forwards, taking the Italian's arms, and quickly slipping on the shirt before he could protest.

"What the hell? This is huge on me dammit!" Lovino snapped, as he looked down. The shirt stopped just after his boxers ended. It looked like a fucking dress on him!

"Well I figured. Feliciano bought me that, and he picked the biggest size they had... It's even a little big on me." Ludwig admitted.

"What ever, I'll just grab my bags now. Give me the car keys." Lovino said, as he reached his hand out. Ludwig rolled his eyes, as he reached into his pockets, taking out the keys as he passed them to Lovino.

"Don't dare break my car."

"I intend to."

Lovino had actually been over to Germany's house alot of times with his brother. Generally to yell at the German, and try to take Feliciano back home, but his brother always pulled the crying act on him and he decided to stay. So he knew Ludwig's house very well. "Tsk... I'm not hungry..." He mumbled to himself, gripping onto his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to get sick..." He grunted, as he walked upstairs with his own bags, and trying to find the guest bedroom. "Luckily I'm in that potato-eating-bastard's shirt.. I'm not going to risk getting mine ruined." He huffed.

Once he found the room, he opened up the door. In the room, there was a single bed, with red sheets, and white pillows. The walls were cream, and the curtains of the window was black. The doors were also white, and there were 3 doors. One led back into the hallway, one was a walk in closet, and the last one, was a bathroom.

"Damn, he likes to spoil his guests... I don't know why, I bet he has none." Lovino mused letting the bags drop to the floor, as he walked over to the bed, plopping down. "Ngghn..." He smiled to himself. The room was so quiet. He kinda liked it in here. Grabbing the blanket, he lazily wrapped it around his waist, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to himself. His eyes fluttered closed, the smell of what ever was cooking downstairs just barely drifting past him, tempting the older Italian. Lovino adored his brothers cooking, but he feared he'd only throw it back up. Plus, he hadn't had a decent sleep in at least 3 days. Guilt has been keeping him up... Although, Prussia's words soothed him.

' all I could think about was you...' 'I want you all to myself...'

Lovino's face flushed red when he thought about that, tossing and turning. He felt himself getting more and more un-easy.

'When will I see my little Lovi?...' 'I miss you lots Lovi...' Antonio's voice now rang in his head, as he plopped a pillow over his head. This was a hard choice. He wasn't technically dating either of them, although... Antonio was so nice to him... Fuck... Why did his mind always wander to these things? He didn't want to make the choice! Although... Gilbert and he were...

"Fratello?" Feliciano's voice interrupted his thoughts. He hadn't even heard his brothers footsteps.

"What...?" Lovino grumbled, as he felt the pillow get removed from his face, as he glared at his brother.

"Are you coming down to eat?" Feliciano smiled, as he patted Lovino's head.

"No, I feel like I'm going to get sick." Lovino muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Your not blaming that on wearing Germany's shirt, are you?" Feliciano teased.

"No, I wasn't, but now, I think I will." Lovino smiled as he heard his brother giggle.

"Well, I'm not going to make you like him, but he's a good guy. He told me about you wanting to strut outside in your boxers. Didn't you know France was visiting Germany right now?" Feliciano asked.

"H-he is?" Lovino croaked.

"Yes, he's staying in a hotel. And he's coming every now and then to check up on Gilbert." Feliciano explained. "Everyone knew that."

"Everyone but /me/!" Lovino folded his arms across his chest.

"See? He cares." Feliciano shrugged, as he started to walk towards the door. "But, you should get some sleep fratello." Feliciano whispered, as he turned off the lights. "Have a good sleep."


	4. Sometimes I hate them

HEY GUYS~! I just wanted to thank everyone who's been following this story. I'm actually running low on idea's, but, I have alot of plotlines in my head. I just need to find a way to get to the plots.

And thank you for those of you who said I made a good Gilbert xDD I usually roleplay as Lovino, so, this is the first I've ever tried to be Prussia, Italy, and a couple of other people. I've been Spain and Germany a time or two, but, I'm still trying to figure out all these characters personality's.

If anyone would be able to help me with that, it'd be appreciated 3 I don't wanna screw up anything.

Anyywayyys~ I'm still trying to figure out how to post things on Fan-Fic, because I'm a dumb noob who doesn't know anything "oTL

So feel free to message me, or leave a review 3 And thank you for all the nice ones I've gotten. I meant to say that on the last chapter, but it slipped my mind 3

BUT YEAH~! Story time~~~))

Sitting at the table, Ludwig, Feliciano, and a sleepy Gilbert sat, eating the food that Feliciano had prepared. There was pasta, mainly made so that Lovino wouldn't complain, and also a side of wurst, a treat for Ludwig. Everyone was happily enjoying their meal, Gilbert stuffing his face as fast as he could, while the others were eating in a more natural manner.

"Why are you eating so fast? Your acting like you have somewhere to go." Ludwig noted, as he took a bite of pasta. "Weren't you just sleeping?"

"Ja, I do have somewhere to go! Francy-pants called an emergancy guys meeting. Not like you care." Gilbert said, as he grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face. "Anyways! Even though you don't care, I know you'll miss my awesomeness, so I'm going to tell you!" Gilbert said proudly.

"Just go on bruder..." Ludwig said, slightly irritated.

"Alright~! Just a minute ago, Francis just texted me. He said that for some reason, Antonio just came to the hotel they stay at while they chill in Germany. He didn't really say anything other than 'Get your stupid German ass over here'. I bet they just miss my awesomeness!"

"Ve... Isn't that a little weird, Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, as he picked at the pasta on his plate.

"Vhat? That they miss this awesomeness? Who wouldn't? Kesese! Not even your bruder could stay away~" Gilbert chimed, refusing to fall from his high horse.

"That's not what Feliciano is trying to get at, Gilbert." Ludwig tried to get his brother to think, but when it came to his friends, he just did what ever they wanted to do. His brother was seriously commited to those he cared about. Sometimes that's difficult, but it can be a good thing.

"Ja, well, I don't care. Mein friends are more important at the moment." Gilbert said, as he quickly hurried to the door. He threw on a black sweater, and just as he was going to leave throught he door, he turned around. "...If Lovi asks, I'll be back as soon as I can." Gilbert really didn't want to deal with his brother and Feliciano just yet. Of course Gilbert knew this wasn't just random. He may have yelled at his little Lovino for telling his brother, but Francis had been making some secret visits, and Gilbert spilled his guts to his best friend. Well, he wasn't all emotion! No! It was just a simple conversation!

'If you don't tell me now, I'm taking Gilbird.'

'Whaaaat? You can't take mein little buddy!'

'I have before. And look at yourself. Your living off beer and junk food my friend'

'Aaaaarg. I don't care~ The awesome me can eat and drink what ever I want!'

'You don't want to be fat, do you? What will Russia and Austria think?'

'I don't give two shits about what they think! I don't like either of them anymore! Plus, Austria was too much of a pansy~ Kesesese~'

'Huh... And just last week you joined me when I was with Austria. What's changed, mon ami?'

'Nothing changed. I just learned I had standards!'

'You? Standards? I hardly believe it. You'd have a three some with your two best friends when ever the chance arrived...'

'Ja? So what?'

'You only evacuate to your basement when something is wrong. Antonio told me he hasn't seen you since we left pool side.'

'Gilbert... What happened?'

'... Uh...'

'Gilbert.'

'THE AWESOME ME NAILED LOVINO~'

'...What?'

'You wanted to know... Now you do...'

Gilbert rubbed his forehead. God. Why did he always have to pretend to be so high strung in those situations? He really didn't want Francis pestering him about why he had done such a thing. He really wished he had worded things differently, but what would Francis think? Well, right now, Francis probably thinks he's a sex addict. Although, Gilbert is far from it. No matter how many times he's bragged about his 5 meters, and no matter how many times he's proclaimed to have bedded someone, it was all lies.

"God dammit... I hope Francis didn't tell Antonio anything." Gilbert mumbled, as he slipped into his brothers car, taking a second to rest his head on the steering wheel. "I'm going to be in alot of shit if Francey says something wrong..." Though, Gilbert knew Francis was different from that. The whole gang was different. When alone with the wine drinking Frenchie, he was polite, and well thought out. He knew exactly what to do, and exactly what to say. On the other hand, if they were out in public, the trio became totally different people.

"It's now or never." Gilbert decided, as he started up the car, driving down the street. What was it, 10 PM? If Antonio was there, he must have only just made it, and he must have gotten Francis to pick him up from the airport. Gilbert almost jumped when he heard his ringtone go off. It was the song 'Do the creep', meaning it was France who called. Each friend had their own Ringtone. Francis wanted his to be 'Do the Creep', while Gilbert chose 'I'm Awesome!' and finally, Antonio with 'Like a boss'.

"Allo? France? What's up?" Gilbert said, sounding serious.

"Ah, Mon ami~ You sound sleepy. Anyways, are you on your way? Me and Antonio are sitting outside with some coffee's. You remember how to get the hotel, oui?" France sounded alot happier from how he did when he first called Gilbert. When he had first talked to his French friend, he sounded more irritated than anything.

"Me? Sleepy? NEVER~ I'm just... Easing it up on my awesomeness." Gilbert chuckled, as he drove down the streets, looking out for the roads he needed to turn onto. "And why the hell would I forget where it was? /I/ was the one who suggested the damn place!"

"Haha, right~" Francis chuckled. "Oh, and I told Antonio how you caught my cold." Francis told Gilbert. Wait.. Caught Francis's cold...? Was he... Lying, for Gilbert? He could already start feeling bad about this trip.

"Cold..? AHA~ RIGHT~ But because I'm so awesome, I totally just got better! Kesese~" Gilbert played along.

"How long until you get here? Your coffee's getting cold."

"I'm just turning down the street now. I'll talk to you in like, a minute." Gilbert said, as he hung up the phone on Francis. He seen the big building, with shining lights, as he pulled into the parking lot. On the steps, he could see Antonio and Francis, talking amust eachother. Once he found a spot to park near the front of the building, he got out, his arms outstretched into the air. "AND THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED~! Please please, save the cheering for later, kesese~" Gilbert chuckled.

"Hey Gilly~!" Antonio chimed, as he sipped from the coffee cup, patting the spot on the cement next to him. "Come here, we bought you a coffee"

"Kesese~ Danke Antonio!" Gilbert said happily, as he made himself comfortable next to the Spaniard, taking the other coffee from his hand. "Why didn't you guys get beers, I thought we should totally have a guys night out!" Gilbert declared.

"Well, it's not good to drink right after you were /sick/ Gilbert." Francis said, narrowing his eyes, as he seemingly was giving him a cold stare. It almost freaked Gilbert out.

"Y-yeah yeah, what ever." Gilbert huffed, as he sipped from his drink.

"Oi, France! Can I go to the bathroom now? You've made me hold it since the moment I got off that plane!" Whined Antonio.

"Oh, oui. Remember, our room is on the top floor, 7 doors down, and to your right." Francis said, shooing Antonio away. Once he had went into the hotel, Francis frowned, as he faced Gilbert.

"Vhat? What's with the look?" Gilbert said, as he inched away from his friend.

"You know very well what's with this 'look'." France said, as he lowered his gaze. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You 'Nailed' Lovino. As you so politely put it the other day." Francis started. He couldn't stand to look at Gilbert right now, so he went with looking at his coffee. "You know damn well that Antonio loved Lovino. And Lovino probably had no idea what he was doing. What happened to our code? This is the second time you've broken it."

"Second? What are you talking about?"

"You tried to invade Canada, by touching his curl." Francis pointed out.

"It's. Just. Hair." It was obvious Gilbert still didn't know what that strand of hair did.

"Don't you know what that does..?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sits there, looking retarded?" Gilbert asked.

".. Didn't you... Use Lovino's curl?"

"What the hell are you talking about Francy? It's just hair!"

"... If you didn't use the curl to your advantage, how did you manage to get Lovino in bed with you?"

"I'm just that awesome?"

"Seriously Gilbert! You aren't taking this seriously at all!" Francis said, shaking his head.

"I don't need to take it seriously! If you only came here to tell me what a bad friend I am, I'm leaving!" Gilbert said, as he stood up.

"I'm just trying to help Gilbert! You know how sensitive Antonio can be!" Francis said, as he stood up, grabbing onto Gilbert's arm.

"Yeah well... I- I don't care! Antonio can be as sad as he wants to be! I'm not letting him have my little Lovino!" Gilbert spat.

"...What, Amigo?" There stood Antonio in the doorway. Apparently, he'd come back from the washroom.

"...Fuck you Francis."

* * *

><p>"Ve... I wonder how Gilbert's holding up" Feliciano said, as he tied the back of his apron. Germany always made him wear one so he didn't get his clothes dirty.<p>

"He's fine. He's probably out partying with his friends." Ludwig insisted, as he wrapped his arms around the younger Italian, pressing a kiss to his cheeks.

"Si... I guess I'm just worried." Feliciano sighed, a small blush creeping across his face as he placed the plates into the sink. "I can't help but think maybe, this time, Gilbert's gone too far." The Italian sighed, lowering his eyes.

"He's got himself into this mess." Ludwig started, as he brushed Feliciano's bangs off to the side. "He can get himself out.." He insisted, as he pressed a kiss to Feliciano's lips.

"Si, si, I know." Feliciano giggled, as he turned around in Ludwig's hold. "It may not look like it, but my fratello really seems to like Gilbert." The young nation rested his head on Ludwig's. "It's almost like our relationship... Hehe~"

"Ja." Ludwig chuckles. "But if I know mein bruder, this might just be a 'fling'."

"D'aaw.. Geermaaany~ What if it's not?" Feliciano cooed.

"Well... Then... My bruder might be in for a shitty time." Ludwig sighed, as he looked off to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"You see how he treats /everyone/" Ludwig pointed out. "Gilbert will get tired of it in less than a week."

"Ve.. That's so mean doitsu..." Feliciano pouted.

"... Ja... I know... I didn't mean for it to be." Ludwig explained.

"Well, I think it's cute that your looking out for your brother." Feliciano smiled, as he grabbed both sides of Germany's face. "But- I'm also looking out for mine."

"Ja. Where is Romano anyways?"

"Sleeping." Feliciano answered, as he rested his head on Ludwig's chest. "I just hope Lovino knows what he's doing."

"I think he does." Ludwig saidm as he ran a hand through Feliciano's hair. "If he's fallen for my bruder, there must be something special about him." He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Everyone always under estemates him. Even me sometimes."

"Hehe... Ever since he lost the title of being Prussia, as a country, everyone's been doubting him. I'm sure if it wasn't for Ivan and Felicks, he'd be strong and proud." Feliciano chimed.

"Mmhmm." The German man nodded. "I'm sure he would. He's probably lost alot of hope, seeing as he used to pride himself on being Prussia."

"Si... It's almost like Romano."

"How? He has his own country"

"Yes, he might. He's the southern half of us, but almost no one cares. They always say I'm Italy, when really, I'm /North/ Italy"

"Ja, and he's Romano"

"No, he's /South/ Italy." Feliciano giggled, flicking his nose. "We only call eachother Veneziano and Romano because we're both Italy." Germany seemed to nod in agreement. "Maybe somehow, Gilbert understands how my fratello feels?"

"I doubt it." Ludwig said, shaking his head. "But who knows. Gilbert can amaze most of us."

"Yeah... I really want them to figure out this whole fiasco."

"Mmhmm."

"I love you Germany."

"I love you too Italy."

"Hehe~"

* * *

><p>"I-I... Y-you..." Gilbert stuttered.<p>

"Hehe~ I meant what by what did you say~" Antonio chimed cheerfully, as he skipped down the steps back up to Francis and Gilbert. "All I heard was Lovi's name." Gilbert almost sighed in relief, but stopped himself.

"O-oh-! I was.. Uh... Telling Francis... Er.."

"How Lovino was staying over at his house." Francis interjected, giving Gilbert a wink. Thank god Francis was on his side... Or was he? You could never tell.

"Ah~ I wanna see my little Lovi~" Antonio smiled, as he wrapped one arm around both of his friends. "Think me and Francis could come over soon, Gilly?" Antonio turned to face his Albino haired friend, looking at him hopefully.

"W-wha?" Gilbert was almost confused, as he shook his head. "O-of course you can! Those little Italian's are staying the week, kesese!" Gilbert snickered. "Who knows, maybe you could convince little Lovi to get into a maid's dress. Huh~? Huh~? Think you can do it?" Gilbert poked at Antonio's cheek, seeing his friend puff it out in slight anger. Or was it laughter?

"Haha Gil~ Funny. Why would you want to see Lovino is a dress?" Antonio asked curiously.

"W-well. I thought you would too. And I never said I didn't wanna see Ita-kuns in a dress too! I just know.. Lovino would call me a potato-bastard, and throw mein bruder at me or something." Gilbert replied, as he looked away from his friend.

"Aha~! I see! Francis, why are you holding your breath?" Antonio looked over to Francis, who seemed to be smiling, holding his breath.

"Aaah~ No reason, mon ami." Francis chuckled.

"Grr..." Gilbert growled, looking at Francis. He knew that mischevious smirk Francis had. What the hell was he planning to do?

"Aha... You two are acting so weird today." Antonio said, as he let go of both the men. "So, should we go out for drinks?" The Spaniard suggested, spinning around to face them. "One of us has to keep sober~~ Fra-"

"I'll do it!" Gilbert said, as he shook his head.

"Eh-? Since when do you ever want to be the driver? Usually you wanna have drinking contests, and end up piss drunk" Antonio said, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"S-so? I wanna do something for a change!" Gilbert insisted, hoping his foolish friend would fall for such a thing.

"Aah? Amigo! I'm proud!" Antonio chuckled, as he patted Gilbert hard on the back. "Never thought you'd pass down a beer for your friends~"

"Oui... Not like him at all, hmmm~?" Francis said, as he leaned on a wall near him.

"Aww~ Francis, can't he be nice once in his life~?"

"Ja Francis, butt out!"

"Non, I don't think he can. I think somethings up." Francis said, as he strolled close to Gilbert, a devilish grin on his face. "But we wont get into this, will we?"

"God dammit Francis, if you don't shut up right now-"

"So~ What bar are we going to go to~?" Antonio interjected.

"eh-? Vell, why not the one we normally go to?" Gilbert suggested, as he eyed Francis who seemed to strut over to the car.

"Sounds good to me" Francis said boredly.

"Ja, ja... Let's just go already." Gilbert huffed, as he got into the car. "Stupid Francis... " Gilbert whispered angerly. He looked over, as Antonio was skipping over to the car.

"You'll forgive me later, Gilbert. The longer you wait, the more pissed he'll get" Francis whispered.

"Jesus. Shut up already Francy-pants... Let's not tell him... I'm not sure if Lovi is ready." Mumbled Gilbert under his breath, as he heard car doors opening and closing.

"Can we just go already~?" Francis chimed. "I miss drinking with you two"

"It's only been a couple of days-!" Gilbert huffed, as he looked into the mirror to look at France and Antonio in the backseat.

"I know I know" Francis said, wavering his hands. "Let's just hope we don't... End up sleeping together. That might hard to explain, huh Gil~?"

"God dammit Francis-! I'll come back there and slap you-!" Gilbert paused, as he seen Antonio's confused face. "... I-if you dare try to convince me yours is bigger than mein 5 meters!" Gilbert huffed.

"Ohonhon. Well, we know someone who'd know."

"What do you mean Francis? Did Gilly finally get Roderich~?" Antonio cooed. "How sweet~"

"Mm.. Non~"

"Francis-!"

".. Canada?"

"Non~"

"FRANCIS!"

"...Ivan?"

"Non~!"

"GOD DAMMIT FRANCIS! Antonio stop guessing!" Gilbert huffed.

"Fine fine~ Ruin my fun~" Francis said, as he leaned on Antonio.

"I don't get it..." Antonio said, as he made a pondering face. "Well, maybe we'll get it outta Gil after a few drinks, si~?"

"Oui."

"The awesome me will never tell!" Gilbert sneered.

"Don't be too sure of that..." Francis said. "We will, get you to tell..."

"...Your a jack, Francis."

* * *

><p>Feliciano smiled, as he leaned up and kissed Ludwig's nose. "I'm going to sleep with my fratello tonight." He decided, giving the German a hug. "He doesn't like to be alone."<p>

"I understand." Ludwig said, as he kissed the top of Italy's head. "I'm going to stay up late tonight anyways. My bruder took my car, and I want to make sure he makes it back before 3, with my car safe."

"Si~ Have a good night, Luddy~" Feliciano leaned up, to give him one last peck on the lips, before he headed upstairs to see his brother. As he walked into the room, he could hear the quiet good night that Germany had told him.

"Mm... Who's there...?" Lovino groggily lifted his head up.

"It's just me, fratello." Feliciano said, as he lay next to Lovino, hugging him. "You said you were sick, si?"

"Si... I just blame this shirt. I don't know why I'm still wearing it." Lovino noted.

"Just remember /I/ was the one to buy it." Feliciano told him, as he ran a hand through his brothers hair, snuggling close to him. "Does fratello mind if I sleep next to him tonight...?"

"No..."

"Great~!" Feliciano giggled, as he hugged Lovino tight. "Have a good night, Fratellone."

"Good night, fratellino."


	5. Problems

((Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm still getting used to posting on fan-fiction. I actually wanted to scrap the last chapter and this one, but I had already posted them on tumblr, so SAGsfgheah. I hope you enjoy it. Also I'm running low on idea's and crap oTL

**Warning:** Small amount of smut in here.)) 

* * *

><p>It's been an hour. His friends have barely touched their drinks. Gilbert has felt all eyes on him for almost the entire time they were here. Someone needed to talk, to break this silence. God, maybe west could save him from this awkwardness?<p>

"Soooo~ Gilbert." Francis purred. Oh god why did he have to break this silence?

"Ja..?"

"Anything... Mmm... Interesting, happen recently? Maybe something with a.. Certain Italian?" Francis cooed, as he sipped from his wine.

"Si si~ Has my little Lovi done anything~?" Antonio chimed happily. He was obviously missing the little brat.

"Vell... He... He called mein bruder a potato bastard?"

"Oui, that's not interesting though." Francis said, as he leaned forwards. "Maybe... There might be something you want to say...?"

"Hey! I've got an idea! How about... Antonio! You gotta come visit the awesome me and Lovino tomorrow!" Prussia said, as he stood up. Francis wasn't about to blow this for him and Lovino. "Come over say, around noon, ja?"

"Sounds wonderful Gilly~!" Antonio said, clapping his hands happily. "I can't wait!"

"Ja... Neither can I." Gilbert mumbled, as he rubbed his aching head. "Say, none of us drank anything today..." He noted, raising a finger. "Why don't we just go home and rest, ja?"

"If you insist...~" Francis said boredly, as he chugged the last mouthful of wine. "Could you drop me and Antonio off?"

"Ja. Of course."

"Wonderful."

"Shut up Francey-pants"

"Fine~"

"Ugh." Gilbert shook his head, as he stuffed his hands deep in his pants pockets standing up. "Let's just go." He said as he paid for the few drinks the trio had bought.

"Eeeh... Something seems to be bothering Gilly." The German heard Antonio whisper to Francis.

"Oui... You don't know the half of it..." Francis mumbled.

"Sensitive topic?"

"You could say that... I'm sure he'll let you know eventually..." Francis chuckled. He couldn't just leave Antonio out there obliviously.

"Ah."

"Let's just go." Francis and Antonio soon walked back up to Gilbert, as the trio got into the car.

"So, tomorrow at noon?" Gilbert asked, as he drove down the street, heading to the hotel.

"I'll be there~" Antonio chimed, watching the windows happily. Once they reached the hotel, Francis and Antonio got out of the car, waving their good byes, before disapearing into the building. Gilbert hoped that everything would really be alright in the end and that he was just worrying for nothing. Time to head home. 

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat on the couch, curled up with a book as the news was playing for background music. After a couple of minutes, the German looked up after hearing a soft 'Click' of the door. "Your home..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Ja, I am." Gilbert huffed. "Don't get up, I'm not drunk."

"Did something happen?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Nein. I'm going to sleep" Gilbert said, as he went to walk upstairs.

"That's not your room." The younger brother said, as he watched Gilbert.

"J-ja? So what? I wanna say good night to mein Italian!" Gilbert said, his face turning pink as he walked up the stairs.

"He's not feeling too good, don't wake him up." Ludwig said, but shook his head.

Gilbert strolled up the stairs, peeking into the room that contained the Italians. A smile crept onto his face as he seen them snuggled up together, sleeping peacefully. Maybe he should just go back downstairs. He wanted to, but his feet made him walk over to Lovino and Feliciano. "Good night mein little Italians." Gilbert whispered, as he leaned down, kissing Lovino's forehead. He stood up straight again, as he turned, getting stopped.

"...P..Potato bastard... Come j-join us Gilbert." Gilbert turned, a grin creeping on his face at Lovino's eyes were half lidded, the Italian's arm stretched out grasping onto his sweater.

"You sure? The bed looks pretty full with your brother." Gilbert gestured to the second sleeping Italian.

"You can just lay really close..." Lovino mumbled. It was obvious he had no idea that this bed was a single in the first place.

"I really don't think three will fit." Gilbert said.

"Just come here jerk." Lovino scowled, as he tried to shuffle over in the bed, shoving his brother over until he was on the edge.

"Well, if your sure." Gilbert said, as he tried to slip into the bed. He was really glad these Italian's were petite. They all just barely fit on the bed.

"Night, bastard..." Lovino mumbled sleepily, as he rolled over to face the German, wrapping his arms tightly around Gilberts waist. It was hard not to think he was cute. No wonder Antonio was always speaking so highly of his little Italian. He was always saying how in secret, Lovino was a great lover. Francis and Gilbert had always laughed and said that it couldn't happen, that he'd just throw hissy fits and punch him any chance the little Italian had. Looking at him now, it was nothing like that. He was pretty clingy, unlike what Gilbert had thought. Although, he still does kick, scratch, and bite, cussing at him when ever he had the chance, he still made it seem like he meant nothing by it.

"Night Lovi~!" Gilbert whispered, as he leaned down and stole a kiss from the other. 

* * *

><p>The fresh aroma of breakfast drifted in the air. Eggs sizzled on the frying pan, toast popping, a song being hummed. Everyone had woken up relatively late today. Gilbert glanced over to the clock on the wall that hung in the livingroom. It was 11:30 AM. Great, as soon as Feliciano finishes breakfast, Gilbert could go and change before his friends got here. He looked over to the couch, his brother sat there reading a news paper. How boring.<p>

"Oi West! I'm going to check up on breakfast!" Announced Gilbert, only to get wavered away by Germany. "Tch, what ever." Gilbert mumbled, as he poked his head into the kitchen. He was a little surprised when he seen tan skin, and dark chestnut hair. He was humming a song as he cooked. What perked Gilberts interest, was the fact that he was cooking in his boxers, as well as a shirt and apron. "Oooh, looking good for me, huh~? Cook as good?"

"Shut up bastard-!" Lovino huffed, his cheeks flushing red as he froze.

"So it's true huh~? Trying to get on my good side? Trying to turn me on, maybe?"

"Another word from you, and you get no food jerk!" Lovino sneered, his shoulders up as he gripped the pan containing the eggs.

"You know you don't have to hide this from me. Kesese~" Gilbert mused, as he strolled towards the little Italian. "Everyone wants a peice of the awesome me-EE!" Gilbert hissed in pain as Lovino aimed a kick where the sun doesn't shine. "Aaah... That hurt..." Gilbert whined.

"Y-you deserved it bastardo!" Lovino said, as he turned his attention back to the eggs. "I was just cooking! Not for you! Not for my brother! Just for me!"

"You don't have to be so stuck up all the time Lovino." The elder German said, as he was now on the floor, looking as though he was in alot of pain. "Ngghn... You're so going to pay me back.. F-for the paiiin~"

"Like hell I will!" Lovino snapped. "Unless you want me to hit you with a burning pan, shut up!"

"Fine fine!" Gilbert whined, as he grabbed a hold of the chair, pulling himself to his feet as he sat down at the island. He reached for the basket of fruit on the middle of the counter, taking a bite of an apple.

"Hey! Don't eat before I'm done!" Lovino said, turning to face the German.

"I thought you said you were cooking for yourself." Gilbert said, inspecting the apple.

"W-well... I was cooking for you too dammit..."

"What about West and Feli~?"

"They said they were going out to shopping for more food." Lovino admitted.

"Aha! So it's just gonna be you and me...? All... Alooone~?" Gilbert smirked, as he leaned forwards on the table, propping his elbows up as he let his head rest in his hands.

"Y-yeah. I'm just going to take my damn seista though!" Lovino said, looking away blushing.

"Sure. You were doing this to seduce me, weren't you~?"

"Where the fuck do you get all your idea's? I was hungry, breakfast wasn't ready, and I was too tired to change!" Lovino insisted.

"What ever you say, /my/ little tomato" Lovino's eyes seemed to widen.

"W-what did you just c-call me?"

"I called you my little tomato. You are mine.. Aren't you?"

"U-uh.." Lovino chewed on his lip, looking away. What was he supposed to tell Gilbert? Lovino had feelings for the dumb ass, he knew it.. There was just another person, who was just as dumb, which concerned Lovino.

"Fratello~ Gil~ Me and Luddy are heading out now." Feliciano chimed, as he stood in the doorway. Thank god for his brothers timing.

"Huh-? Oh, alright. Hey! Tell mein bruder to pick up some bird feed! I'm running low!"

"Sure thing Gilly!" Feliciano chimed, as he skipped out of the kitchen. As soon as Gilbert heard the door click close, he stood up.

"W-what's with the look?" Lovino stuttered, as Gilbert headed over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"They finally left." Gilbert mumbled, swaying Lovino gently back and forth, as he kissed his neck.

"S-so?"

"Remember what you told me?" Gilbert glanced up, a sly smirk on his face as he pecked the boys lips. "They're gone now..." He mumbled, as he gently bit at the tan skin on Lovino's neck. He smirked as Lovino let a surprised moan escape from his lips, as he quickly covered his mouth.

"B-but I-I'm cooking bastard!" He hissed under his hands.

"Just turn off the stove." Gilbert said, as he used one hand to turn off the burner Lovino was using, scooping up the young boy in his arms.

"C-che palle... G-Gil-! I-it'll get cold dammit-!"

"Cook more later. We may not get a chance too often." The German said, as he strolled off to the living room, plopping him down onto the couch. "Funny how we always end up here, huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Lovino hissed, as he punched Gilbert's chest, making the man above him wince.

"You gotta be a little nicer, Lovi..." Gilbert grunted, holding his chest. "Not like anyone can really walk in on us." He muttered.

"Y-yeah.. I know... J-just shut up and kiss me." Gilbert looked surprised when Lovino closed his eyes, his lips puckered. He smiled as Lovino got redder by the second, but quickly leaned down and kissed the Italian before he missed his chance. He could feel Lovino's hands working at the buttons of his shirt, trying to tug it off. The German couldn't help but chuckle, as he pulled away.

"Eager, are we?" He cooed.

"S-shut up..."

"Feeling bad about kicking me in my 5 meters..?"

"A little..."

"I know a way you could make it up to me.." Gilbert said, as he sat up straight.

"What would that be...?" Lovino asked, as he rose an eyebrow.

"You could always be a good little boy, and get a taste of mein wurst! Kesese!" Gilbert laughed, as he leaned back on the couch.

"W-what? F-fucking pervert!" Lovino looked away, his face redder than a tomato.

"Vhat~? Now you're suddenly scared?" Gilbert smirked. "Knew it."

"I'm not scared asshole!" Lovino insisted, as he sat up as well. "Your just a fucking pervert-!"

"Vell, if your not scared, why don't you get to work, my little Italian~?" Gilbert chimed.

"What?"

"We will never speak of this again."

"W-what? R-really?" Gilbert blushed, a smile on his face.

"...S-si. J-just shut up about it!" Lovino hissed, as he lay on Gilbert, kissing him.

Lovino's hands moved to finish undoing the buttons of Gilberts black dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders shoulders. Pulling away from the kiss, the Italian started to press tiny kisses to Gilbert's jaw, moving down to his neck. At first, he kissed at a spot on his neck, gently biting down on it, sucking as hard as he could. He heard Gilbert yelp, as he licked at the bite.

"D-don't leave marks..!" Gilbert moaned.

"Shut up..." Lovino said, as he ignored Gilbert's wants, going back to gently kissing down, trailing his tongue along Gilbert's chest, licking the nipple as he gently bit it. He started to suck on it, his other hand running along Gilbert's chest and touching the other, gripping and twisting. He smirked as Gilbert arched his back, moaning and hissing. He licked and sucked at it, until it became a hard nub, releasing it.

Lovino worked slowly down south, as he kissed Gilbert's chest, going down to his stomach, dropping his tongue playfully into his belly button. He gave his stomach a couple of kisses and nibbles, before he stopped at the top of Gilbert's pants. He looked up for a second, a playful smile on his face as he didn't bother to remove Gilbert's bottoms, as he kept his line of kisses down to Gilbert's manhood. He licked at the cloth, making Gilbert shiver as he bit at the buldge in Gilbert's pants.

"H-hey-! D-don't tease me-!" Gilbert complained. "I'll take my own pants off if I have too-!"

"Be patient, idiot." Lovino scolded, as his fingers slipped into Gilbert's pants, using his free hand to unzip Gilbert's pants with a tauntingly slow 'ziiiiiiiiiiiiip...'.

"Ja! Ja! Get a taste of mein wurst already! I bet you'll like it-! Kesese..." Gilbert said, as he wiggled, waiting for Lovino to do as he was told already.

Lovino simply rolled his eyes, as he tugged down Gilbert's pants and boxers, revealing just how excited Gilbert was about this. Blushing, Lovino slowly moved forwards, pressing a kiss to the top of Gilbert's member, blowing hot air on it. He smirked as Gilbert whined, the Italian slowly moving forwards and taking the tip into his mouth.

"Aaah~ G-god yes!" Gilbert moaned, as Lovino gently sucked on his member. The feeling was amazing. "C-come on-!" Gilbert shivered, as he arched his back. Lovino failed to smile, as he started to slowly bob his head, his tongue trailing down the side of his '5 meters' and swirling around the top. He sucked, as he had to hold Gilbert's sides, so he didn't thrust and choke him. "Y-you can take it all in-! R-relax your throat a little..." Gilbert insisted.

Lovino gripped onto Gilbert's thighs tightly, as he heard the click of the door. He was too occupied with what he was doing to really care if Feliciano and Ludwig seen him sucking off Gilbert. He was far too horny himself to look up to even see who it was, as he nibbled on Gilbert's member. He felt his back being tapped repeatidly, and Gilbert whispering.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi..." Over and over again. Irritated, Lovino let go of what he was doing, a soft 'pop' sounding as he did so.

"What the hell do you want no-... Oh shit." 

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we shouldn't just stop and eat some breakfast Amigo?" Antonio asked, as he played with his MP3, one earphone in his ear, while the other lay resting on his chest. He had a content smile, but his stomach was rumbling.<p>

"I know what I'm doing Antonio. Prussia /loves/ for us to be on time. We might even get there early." Francis cooed, his fingers tapping along to the music that hummed in the radio.

"Si, si... But, will my little Lovi be up?" Antonio pondered.

"I'm sure he will be." Francis told Antonio, as he playfully reached a hand over and flicked the man's head. "How long are you staying in Germany anyways? I gotta leave at 5. England's expecting me to be home." Francis told Antonio.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow, maybe. And if Lovi wants me to stay, I'll stay as long as he'd like~!" The Spaniard said, as he waved Francis's hand away.

As they pulled up into the driveway, Francis got out of the car, pulling out his set of keys. The friends all had key's to eachother's houses, and just a week ago Germany had agreed to allow Francis and Antonio access to their home.

"Oh! Francis! I forgot, I wanted to get my Lovi some nice chocolates." Antonio said, as he got out of the car. "Mind if I steal the car and go see if one of the stores has anything he'd like?"

"Go for it. Want me to come-"

"No no! It's fine~! Tell Gil I'll be right there." The Spaniard said, as he opened up the door to the drivers side of the car, stepping inside.

"Oui.. I'll do that~" Francis chimed, as he walked up the stairs, playing with the different keys in his hand. "England's house.. Canada's... Mine... Antonio's... And.. Aha~ Gils." He pronounced, as he slipped the key into the lock and unlocked it. At the click of the door, he stepped inside. His head raised slightly when he heard some strange noises. "Eh...?" Francis slipped off his shoes, and decided to go investigate.

Francis crept around the house for a minute, poking his head into the living room. His eyes widened at the sight that was shown to him. There was Gilbert, his head leaned back as he wiggled and moaned. There was Romano. Something that he would have never expected, as he sucked off of something from Prussia's lower regions. He couldn't help but whiser a soft "My my..."

This caught Prussia's attention, as his head rose, his eyes quickly opening to look at his friend. He was dazed for a moment, before he started to tap on Lovino's back. "L-lovi.. Lovi lovi.. Lovi!" He hissed in a whisper. He was half annoyed, seeing as at first the Italian ignored him, but pleased at the same time.

When Lovino decided to raise his head, with an irritated "What the hell do you want?" Gilbert pointed to the figure that was standing in the middle of the living room now, a grinning widely. "Oh shit..."

"Aah, did I come at a bad time~?" Francis asked, as he watched the two scurry about, grabbing what dignity they had left. Gilbert just snatched the blanket that lay nicely on the back of the couch, as he lay it on his lap.

"JA! You DID!" Gilbert snapped, as he heard the footsteps of Lovino dashing upstairs. It went silent for a moment, as you could hear the loud 'SLAM' of the door.

"You told us to come here." Francis pointed out.

"... I forgot. Shut up." Gilbert said, as he turned away, beat red.

"It seems your still hot from all that, excitement~ Why don't you let me finish up?" Francis said sarcastically, as be sat next to Prussia.

"D-don't sit so close." Gilbert mumbled.

"Why?"

"It's starting to get uncomfortable." Gilbert explained.

"I've seen you naked before."

"But this is different!"

"How so? Just because Lovino sucked you off?"

"Oh god..." Gilbert grabbed his head, as he leaned forwards onto his lap. "What the hell have I done...?" He groaned.

"Besides be a cockblock?"

"Shut up Francis."

"Hmm.. You didn't call me Francey-pants." Francis noted, as he jabbed the back of Gilbert's head. "You know, be lucky Antonio decided last minute to get Lovino chocolate. You'll have to tell him at some point you've did his henchman multiple times."

"It was only once!"

"And now?"

"Once and a half... I can't help it if he couldn't resist this awesomeness~" Gilbert said, laughing annoyingly as he gestured to himself.

"Haha." Francis laughed fakely.

"So Antonio's coming here too?" Gilbert scowled, as he leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Well, you invited /him/. I just came along~"

"I wish you hadn't."

"You know you love me."

"And they say /I'm/ full of myself... Kesesese..." Gilbert let out a long drown-out sigh. "Say, Francis, think you could shut up about this for a little bit longer...? I want to tell Antonio... But I don't want Lovino shitting bricks when I do."

"..." Francis couldn't help bit snicker at the mental image he had, which was quickly wiped clean of his mind as he got a swift punch to the shoulder. "H-haha, ow... Sure, I'll stay quiet."

"Danke, Frenchie." Gilbert relaxed a little more, fixing his pants as he shook his head. "Gaaaah~ On a scale of one to ten, how pissed will he be?"

"Dix-huit"

"Eh?"

"18."

"Shit."

"Well, you've dug yourself this hole, my good friend." Francis said, as he patted his back. "You knew our rules. And even /I/ managed to keep myself away from that swearing, injury-causing maniac of an Italian. I don't know why you didn't go after his younger brother, though. Feliciano is so much cuter."

"Ja, I don't know either." Gilbert said. "Feliciano is way nicer, cooks great, looks adorable, and always has a smile on his face."

"Mmhmm. He's hard to resist."

"I guess it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sex addict."

"H-hey, shut up!"

"So you just did him... For the sake of doing him...?"

"Ja... At first... But I think I'm starting to have feelings for him..." Gilbert admitted, his face heating up. "I think... I've always liked him..."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear that from you." Francis said, as he looked bored already.

"Shut up! Your just bored and pissed because I'm not telling you about our awesome sex!"

"Hmm... No, no... I'm listening. So, you what are you going to?"

"I'm going to ask Lovino to go steady."

"And then?"

"I'm telling Antonio to accept it, or fuck off"

"What if Lovino declines...?"

"...I don't know."

"You should talk to him before Antonio gets home."

"Ja, I will" 

* * *

><p>Lovino just wanted to hide. He was sitting on the bed, swearing in Italian. Why did Francis have to walk in right then? Well... What if he walked in later... And he and Gilbert were doing other unmeantionable things...? Fuck.. He could already feel his face burning red, as he hid his head in his hands.<p>

"That bastard didn't follow me up... Is he talking to the wine drinker...?" He mumbled to himself. Curiosity got the better of him. He stood up, and walked over to the door. He slowly turned the knob, opening it as quietly as he could. After that, everything was easy. He crept along the wall, and down the stairs. He was extra slow, being sure not to make a single step creak.

Lovino was glad for the simple lay out of the house. From the front door, there was a large hallway, and a closet for shoes and things. At the end of the hallway, you could go three ways. Up the stairs to the rooms on the second floor, turn into the living room, or turn into the dining room on the other side.

'I don't know why you didn't go after his younger brother, though. Feliciano is way cuter, and nicer.' What..? What the hell were they talking about? Lovino sat down on the first step of the stair, keeping himself hidden by the banister.

'Ja, I don't know why either...Feliciano is way nicer, cooks great, looks adorable, and always has a smile on his face.' _Gilbert...? How could you say something like that...?_ Lovino thought to himself, as he could feel his eyes watering.

'Mmhmm. He's hard to resist.' 'I guess it was a spur of the moment thing.'... Lovino couldn't help himself but keep listening. He was really glad they didn't know he was there right now.

'So you just did him... For the sake of doing him...?' 'Ja...' That was it. Lovino stood up, and walked to the front door. He didn't even care for the rest of the conversation right now. He unlocked the front door, as he slowly closed it behind himself. "G-Gilbert can go fuck himself!" Lovino wept, feeling alot of self pity as he sat himself down on the steps, hiding his face in his arms.

"...What the fuck did Gilbert do?" Lovino looked up to see Antonio standing infront of him, holding a bouquet of flowers, and a small box of chocolates. How did he not notice him?


	6. Hurr hurr

HEY GUYS. Tricked you, didn't I? You thought I had the next chapter out? NOPE. /shot.

Yeah, I'm sorry for the delay. I kinda don't like how I portrayed this story. In my opinion, it's kinda... Weird. (I know... Weird not liking my own stuff.) That's why I haven't been working on it. ((Even though Prumano is the ultimate OTP.))

I have the first little bit written, but, I actually wanna start a new one. The part seems rushed, but, I like, already posted it on tumblr oAo. I guess I'll have to finish it soon.

School and crap in kinda keeping me occupied, but, I swear, you can expect the next chapter soon 3 


	7. Issues?

Crap... This was bad. Antonio never swore. That was his job!

"A-Antonio!" Lovino stuttered, as he stood up trying to block the Spanish man from pushing past him. "D-don't."

"Why, Mi amor?" Antonio gave the Italian a small smile, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears that were still dripping off Lovino's face.

"B-because... You don't need to do anything bastard." He huffed, as the Italian's face was getting redder.

"Your eyes are so red... Please stop crying, Lovi..." Antonio whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace, as he rubbed Lovino's back, whispering some soothing words of Spanish.

"D-dammit bastard! I'm not crying..."

"Then what do you call that,?"

"... Showing emotions in a manly way..."

"So... Crying?"

"I'm no girl, bastard!" Lovino fumed, as he shoved Antonio away, turning as he rapidly wiped his eyes from the tears that tried to find their way out his his eyes.

"Lovi... You can tell me what's wrong..." Antonio insisted, as he took a step closer to Lovino, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"N-no, I can't" Lovino told him, as he took a deep breath.

"Why not?"

"L-look! I just can't tell you at the moment, okay bastard?" Lovino said, as he looked over to Antonio's face. "I p-promise, I'll tell you later." Lovino frowned, as he seen Antonio's disapointed face.

"Later...? Why not now?"

"It's difficult." Lovino tried to explain, as he shook his head.

"Oh."

"L-let's just go inside... I'm hungry." Lovino mumbled, as he turned around opening the door.

"Okay~ But... Maybe you should put on some pants... Lovi." Antonio said, as he noticed his choice of clothing, playfully grabbing at the Italians rear.

"H-Hey!" Lovino yelped, his face flaring red as he swatted the Spaniards playful hands away, before storming into the house.

"I was just playing Lovi~" Antonio cooed, as he followed the angry Italian into the house.

Lovino stopped as he stared at the living room. Gilbert and Francis were gone. Good. He wouldn't have to face him yet. Grabbing onto the Spaniards hand, he started to drag Antonio upstairs, and to the room he was staying in. He stopped as the door creaked open, a familiar face appearing. Francis and Gilbert. Just his luck.

"Great! Lovi! I was looking for you-!...Antonio..." Gilbert's smile turned into a frown as his red eyes glanced down to Lovino and Antonio's hands.

"Aah, Hola Gil~" Antonio tried to sound cheerful, forcing a grin.

"...Yeah... Allo... What ever." Gilbert said, looking a little concerned, his eyes never leaving from the two holding hands.

"Hah..." Antonio looked away, taking notice of Francis. "Aah! Francis!" He cheered, releasing the Italians hand as the Spaniard walked over to Francis and greeted him, leaving Gilbert and Lovino to stare eachother down.

"Lovi... Your eyes are red..." Gilbert noticed, when his stare had finally rose from the hand-holding.

"Y-yeah, so what, stupid potato-fucker..."

"Woah- you never called me that before. What happened to bastard?"

"I gave you a new title..." Lovino said, as he turned away from the German.

"Wait, is that a good thing, or should I be concerned...?" Gilbert stared at Lovino, as he took a step forwards. He almost forgot Francis and Antonio had exsisted.

"You should know asshole!" Lovino started. "I heard what you said to Francis..." He whispered, trying to walk away.

"About..?" Gilbert asked, as he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lovino hissed, as he shrugged Gilbert's hand off his shoulder. "I TRUSTED YOU! T-this is what I get for trusting a German!" He said, the tears starting to stream down his face as he sniffled, darting away from Gilbert and downstairs, leaving the Albino confused and dazed, as Lovino hid himself in a closet.

"T-that stupid bastard... H-he knows damn well what he said." Lovino pouted, as he locked the door to the closet he had found for himself. He wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon.

"He better think about what he fucking said." 

* * *

><p>Antonio and Francis were quiet as they had watched the scene that had unfolded infront of them. All three of the friends were trying to piece together the pieces from the broken puzzel Lovino set up for them. Antonio was the first as he thought of his own explanation.<p>

"GILBERT! What did you do to my Lovi?" Antonio spat, as he went to take a step forwards to take a punch at Gilbert, but Francis was faster as he held out his arm to hold back the furious Spainiard.

"I seriously don't know!" The Albino insisted, as he took a few steps away from Antonio. He knew personally that when Antonio was angry, he was deadly.

"How can you not know? Did you piss him off to the point of tears!" The Spaniard screeched, clenching his fists.

"I didn't! I swear Toni!" Gilbert said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't want to see him cry."

"Because you know that if you make him mad, I'm mad?"

"That has nothing to do with it, Antonio." The German said seriously. "I want to know what I did!"

"It's probably something serious." Antonio sighed, taking into acknowledgement that Gilbert might have said something and not meant it. The German was famous for doing that anyways.

"I should talk to him..."

"I wouldn't suggest you do that amigo." Antonio said with a small smile. "Let him calm down first."

"Ja... You must know how to deal with him. How do you do it?"

"Well... I don't know..." Antonio admitted. "He never ends up telling me anything..."

"...Really? I would have thought he'd open up to you of all people!"

"No.." Antonio sighed softly, shaking his head. "But, if you make my Lovi cry one more time, I'm getting the battle axe from the closet."

"J-ja ja! I wont! ... We still need to know what's wrong."

"Well, Mon amis~" Francis butted in, as he slid between the other two men. "I think /I/ should go ask our... Little Lovi. Ohonon..."

"Oh hell no." Both the men snarled, then turned to eachother in surprise.

"Gil, I don't get it..." Antonio mumbled.

"Get what?"

"It seems... You and Lovi are hiding something from me... I want to know what's going on." The Spaniard said, hurt clearly in his voice as he looked at the German with his emerald eyes.

"...Don't do this Antonio... We're friend but... I just..."

"So.. You /are/ hiding something from me?"

"No! Uh... It's complicated..." Gilbert muttered, rubbing his arm. "I'll tell you as soon as I can Toni. Right now, I have to talk to Lovino." Gilbert whispered, walking up to Antonio and wrapping one arm around the Spaniard, pulling him into a one armed hug.

"..." Antonio only looked on in silence, as Gilbert had left in search of the Italian. Once Francis and Antonio were alone together, the Spaniard turned to Francis. "...You know...Don't you?" 

* * *

><p>"Alright, so he ran downstairs..." Gilbert mumbled to himself, as he descended from upstairs. "He could have either went into the kitchen and dining room area, the living room, outside, or the basement..." Gilbert decided the Italian may have went into the kitchen. He walked past the dining room and into the kitchen, taking a glance inside. So far, no italian. He decided to investigate further incase Romano hid himself in a cupboard or something. Could he really fit in one?<p>

Opening up many random things Gilbert knew the Italian would not have bothered to get into, he still had no luck finding the man he was looking for. Time to look in a different place. Quickly, Gilbert pulled a tomato from the fridge, as he went to look in a new location. Lovino liked tomatoes, right?

Gilbert headed into the living room, glancing back and forth. He looked over to the basement, and took a quick peek inside. Nope. Man, he needed to clean out his basement soon. That wasn't what he was down here for though.

"Where the heck could he have gotten himself to?" Gilbert whined to himself, as he walked back upstairs. He didn't leave, did he? Quickly, Gilbert headed for the door. Just as he grabbed the knob, he heard crying coming from the closet. The Albino couldn't stand to hear that.

"Ah... Lovi?"

"G-go away! I'm not in here!" Came a sniffling voice.

"Arg... Lovino... Can you open the door?" Gilbert asked as he playd with the handle of the knob. He locked it.

"N-no!"

"Why not?"

"Because of what you said!"

"What I said? I.. I don't even /know/ what I said!" Gilbert insisted, as he ran a hand irritatidly through his hair. Just at that, there was a little crack of the door, as it slowly opened.

"You've got alot of work to.. M-make up for it" Lovino said, as he sniffed, rubbing his face on his sleeve. Hey, he was still wearing Ludwig's shirt. He could get it as snot ridden as he wanted to!

"Lovi... Listen to me..." Gilbert said, as he forced the door open all the way to reveal the Italian. With a sad smile, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He was relieved when Lovino hugged him back tighter, resting his head on the Albino's chest.

"I-I'm listening.. Bastard.."

"I want to know what I did wrong... I swear, I don't know.. I would never want to hurt you..."

"Then... Why?" Lovino asked, as he looked up at Gilbert, his eyes red and puffy from his tears, his face red from exhausation. "Why did you use me as a sex toy?"

"A... What?" Gilbert stared at him confused for a moment, trying to decide on what to tell the young Italian. "Are you... Talking about the conversation with Francis?" Gilbert felt a slight blush on his face, as he looked off to the side. Was he upset that Gilbert wanted to officially go out with him?.. It didn't seem like it.

"S-si! You told him everything! About how you only wanted me for your own hard on! Nothing more!"

"Wait wait!" Gilbert understood it now. He placed a finger over Lovino's lip, staring at him seriously. "You didn't hear the whole conversation." Gilbert knew Lovino wanted to yell at him, tell him he was wrong. "At first, I was only joking around." Gilbert started. "When I was making fun of you, at the pool, at first I was kidding... Then, I seen that cute pouty face of yours.. And the blushing embarrassment, and I thought it was the cutest thing I ever seen..." Gilbert smiled, as he leaned close to Lovino. "Once I knew Antonio hadn't claimed you... I couldn't resist." Gilbert let his finger slip from Lovino's lip, a smile still on his face.

"..R..Really..?"

"Really... And that's why I wanted to know if you'd like to be my boyfriend, lovi-?" He was silenced by two arms wrapping around him, as Lovino smashed their lips together. Their lips moved smoothly against eachother, as Lovino opened his mouth for Gilbert's playful tongue. Gilbert ran his tongue across anything he could. The tongue, cheek, teeth, roof of Lovino's mouth.

"Aah.. G-Gilbert" Lovino pulled away, breaking the sweetness of the kiss, as he looked at the German with a flushed face.

"Ja...?"

"...S-should we tell.. Antonio?"

"... If you want to, I want to."

"... I don't want to leave him in the dark anymore... It's eating me alive dammit..." Lovino mumbled, as he pecked Gilbert's lips once more.

"It's been doing the same to me... I mean, I know he's oblivious, but I think he's catching on..."

"Si... When should we tell him...?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"It's fine with me"  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it.." Antonio grumbled, as he folded his arms across his chest, glaring to the side.<p>

"Ah, Ant-"

"You are ALL keeping some sort of secret from me!" He was furious. Well, no. He wasn't mad. He couldn't be. The Spaniard was more hurt by this than anything else. What else was he supposed to do?

"Toni-"

"I can't believe no one told me. What am I supposed to do? Sit around?"

"Antoni-"

"There is nothing worse than getting lied to by a friend! Francis, how could you? What the hell is so important you couldn't have told me, amigo..?" Antonio looked at the confused French man, with tears starting to fill his eyes, as his normally happy green eyes were surrounded with red, showing signs of hurt.

"Listen to me for just a moment!" Francis said, as he grabbed onto both sides of Antonio's arms. "I've been trying to tell you something." The blond poked the middle of Antonio's forehead with a hard jab, his lips in a straight line. "I can't-"

"Why not?"

"Stop inturrupting me for a moment..!" Francis bit down on his lip, as the Spaniard glared to the other side. "You love Lovino, right?"

"Very much, yes."

"And Gilbert?"

"Si, as a friend."

"Then, let them tell you in time. I promised to keep my mouth shut." Francis gave a small sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair. He watched as Antonio's eyes stared at his feet, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzel that had no real answer.

"... Antonio?" Francis piped up after a few seconds.

"Si?"

"What's on your mind?"

"You know..." Antonio started, with a dramatic sigh. "You really piss me off sometimes, amigo."

"Yeah, you learn to love me." Francis cooed, wrapping one arm around Antonio's neck into a tight headlock.

"H-hey! Lemme go!" Antonio said with a big smile, as he tried to free himself.

"Non~" Francis smiled at Antonio, trying to hide how concerned he really was with the burden of the secret he held. Looking at Antonio now, it was as if he was mad one second, and completely forgot the next. Francis knew otherwise, though. Beneath that happy-go-lucky smile, he was probably upset. Maybe even a feeling a little betrayed, angry. Francis wished he could spill his guts, but Gilbert would have had his head. He just really wished he never got Gilbert to speak up about what he had done. Sure, he was a sex-crazed-egotystical-maniac. Well, he actually was't. He just wanted people to believe he was, but he was a good friend. Francis could only hope that things don't go downhill from here.

((HGGGN. I finally finished the next chapter 3 For real, this time.

UGH. School has been piling up on me, making me lack the normal inspiration. oTL. ))


	8. Promises were made to be brokenRight?

Oh my gosh I feel so bad for not updating. Sorry guys, I just haven't been in the mood to do anything. Though, I really want to finish this story now. Sorry for how 'short' this part is, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer!

Edit: By the way guys... I forgot to write "Hair" in one of the sentences where Francis is leaning towards Lovino. I really hope no one thought wrong about that sentence oTL

* * *

><p>That night was awkward for them all. Francis suggested that they have a big sleep over 'Like old times'. In the back of Lovino's head he was just wishing it would end. Everyone was acting like a bunch of girls, suggesting various things to do at sleepovers.<p>

"Why not spin the bottle? It always ends up being fun, non~?" Francis smirked, a devilish look on his face.

"Ve~ What's that big brother France?" Feliciano asked absent mindedly, his older brother giving the blond a death glare.

"I will not let my brother do such an idiotic game, bastard!" He hissed. The elder italian couldn't actually believe that not even Ludwig tried to tell Gilberts friends they couldn't stay and to go home. The one time Lovino was counting on the potato bastard, he had to look at the younger brothers pouting face and give in. Not even Gilbert could convince his own friends to leave. It was as if the friends wanted to stick to him like glue.

"Ah, you know." Ludwig coughed. He looked around the circle that everyone had formed. "We still need to figure out sleeping arrangements. It's not like we have enough beds for everyone." His eyes scanned each person. From left to right there was himself, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Feliciano. It was obvious he wouldn't mind having Feliciano bunk with him, though that left 4 people, and only Gilberts room, and the guest room Lovino was residing in.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig~" Antonio cooed. "I know that Gilbert doesn't like sharing his bed, so we'll just have Francis on the couch, and I'll sleep with Lovi!" He chimed.

"Hey..! Why do I get the uncomfortable couch?" Francis said with a small pout.

"Face it Francey-pants." The Albino said boredly, his head resting in the palm of his hands. "No one wants you in their bed."

"Ahh... Mon ami... You are too cruel." The blond shrugged, as he tried to lean over to play with Lovino's hair to see what happened.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Lovino jumped, scooting closer to Antonio who welcomed him with open arms, making the Italian's face flare up red as he strugged.

"Ve.. It's getting a little late." Feliciano tried to inturrupt, as he stretched his arms up in the air. "Maybe we should get ready for bed, si~?" The small Italian cutely stood, as he turned to Ludwig grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "You guys can keep talking, if you want! Me and Luddy are gonna try and sleep."

"Ja. It's best you don't stay up until the sun rises like usual, Gilbert." Ludwig gave his brother 'the look' before he turned and took the innocent Italian's hand as Feliciano started to drag him upstairs. When the pair had left though, it left a strange presence back in the room the four were left in.

"So.." Antonio tried to break the silence, his arms tightening their grip on the Italian who had stopped struggling. "What now..?"

"You could let go of Lovi for one." Gilbert said, trying to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"Aw, but he's just so cute Gil~! You know we always sit like this too." Antonio nuzzled his face close to Lovino's neck, taking in the sweet scent of spices, with a small hint of the colone the Italian put on earlier in the morning that was wearing off. He was so used to this scent, but every time he was near it, he loved it.

"Tch, he looks pissed." Gilbert grumbled. He couldn't help but think back to when the four used to always hang out. Francis would always hang an arm around one of them, usually being himself, while Antonio and Lovino would sit close to eachother. There was even a time where Lovino had been so tired he fell asleep on Antonio's shoulder. Of course, he denies ever doing something like that. He had to admit, he almost felt bad taking away his friends 'Little Lovinito', as Antonio calls him. Sure. A long time ago, they did make a deal. That they would never have to get angry at eachother for liking someone that they like. Which was why they made up the 'off limits' rule. Actually, it was his own damn fault they made up the stupid rule in the first place.. Like they say... Rules were made to be broken...

* * *

><p><em>[Around ten years ago]<em>

"Kesesese! All for one, and one for us, ja?" Gilbert smirked as he rose the beer into the air, clashing the bottles together with the two his friends were holding.

"Ah. I feel so bad drinking this Gilbert." A worried Antonio said, as he looked at the bottle. "Where did you even get it from?"

"I have my sources~ And don't be such a worry wort Antonio." Gilbert patted his Spanish friends shoulder. "A drink never hurt anyone, did it?"

"I'm not worried! Well, I am. Knowing you, you probably swiped this from a store." Antonio said with a small pout, raising the beer to his lips.

"If you mean I used a fake ID, of course I did!" Gilbert snorted. It seemed like his friend was doubting his powers.

"Ahh, sadly Gil, I don't think I'm going to drink this beer." Francis said, the usual smirk still on his face as he passed the bottle back to his friend. "Like you always say, more for you, right?"

Gilbert looked troubled at his friend for a moment, a small sigh escaping from his lips. "Ja. Man, I really wish we still could have drank together though, it would be awesome! Or are you scared you're underage?"

"Non, it's not that." Francis brushed off himself. "I've just found someone. I haven't asked them yet, but I'm sure they'd be upset with me coming back after drinking beer." He explained.

"That's lame Francis. Who is it? It better not be that Arthur guy you always hang around with. That guy is so weird." Gilbert groaned with a small pout.

"Well~! It's just a little thought. You know, he might turn me down, but that's okay. There's always more, right?" Gilbert bit his lip as he leaned back on the couch he was lounging on. Antonio's house was always inviting, but it also made you think. Also having a couple of beers already taken before you decided to share with your friends wasn't helping with his strange train of thoughts.

"You guys know what..." The Albino started, his crimson eyes staring at nothing in particular. It got the attention of Antonio and Francis.

"What is it Gilly?" Antonio tilted his head.

"I don't want us ever getting mad about something as dumb as lovers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen some shows, where a friend is in love with someone, but another friend falls for that same person. Then their friendship falls apart and a third friend has to decide who is right and that friend gets pissed and the whole relationship is ruined!"

"What are you trying to get at, mon ami? You don't think our friendship would end in ruins like that, would you..?"

"Well.. I think we're all totally cool with eachother. Which is awesome. I mean, our taste in men and women are different enough, ja? So to avoid a possible misshap, let's make it clear now. If one of us likes someone, we are NOT allowed to after them."

"Well, what if you can't help it?" Antonio asked.

"That is not an excuse. If you know that your other friend likes them, you just have to suck it up like a man, and move on! I mean, plenty of fish in the sea, you know." Gilbert looked so proud of himself, as Antonio and Francis looked from one to the other, before nodding in agreement.

"You know Gilbert, I think you're right." Francis said, as he pulled the two into a close group hug.

"We're much more important to eachother than silly lovers~! Though, I'm sure if anyone took the person that I like from me.. I'd be devistated. I wouldn't know if I could forgive them." The Spaniard chuckled, nuzzling his friends close.

"You like someone Toni'?" Gilbert blinked, smirking as he started to poke fun at the Spaniard.

"A-h-haha... Si.. I do... It's a little weird though, don't laugh."

"Spit it out already Antonio." Francis was now joining in on the pestering, grinning as he looked at the Spanish mans reddening face.

"Alright..! You know Lovino?"

"Ja, who doesn't?"

"I like him..."

"Really Antonio? He's a couple years younger than you though..!" Gilbert noted.

"Si, but, isn't he around your age, Gil? I hang out with you, don't I?"

"Well... Ja... Alright. I have a plan. Let's make it a promise, right here, right now, me and you for this one Francey... For Antonio's sake, our awesome bodies will not lay a single finger on Lovino. He's all yours."

"W-what? You mean it guys?" The Spaniards face was a bright red, before he smiled ear to ear and giggled. "And for Francis! Me and Gilbert wont go withen 10 feet of him!"

"Didn't like the guy anyways~" Gilbert said.

"What about you, Gilbert?" Francis asked. "Anyone you've got your mind set to?"

"H-huh? Me? Nah! I'm too awesome! I can't commit myself just yet." He wavered his hand, his pale cheeks lighting up.

"Hmm. Sure~ I'm sure you'll find that special someone soon enough, mon ami." Francis said as he pinched the others cheek. "Which reminds me. Now is about time to go and bug a certain British man...~! Oh, this will be so much fun!"

"Kesese. Good luck, Frenchie." Antonio and Gilbert let go of the French man, as they watched him exit. That's when Antonio turned to him.

"Thank you Gil." Antonio said, before embracing the other in a tight hug.

"A-ack! For what?"

"You'd never want to hurt me or Francis ever~ I mean, I'm sure that the way you express your feeling, we'd never know when you loved someone or not. So really. When you even have the slightest hint of a crush. Tell me.. I don't care who it is... You make enough sacrifices for us anyways~! One sacrifice couldn't hurt from us, could it~? Hehehe. I bet Francey would even give up Arthur if you asked him."

"Aahh, you guys are way to kind, 'Toni. But trust me. I promise, I wont fall for them."

* * *

><p>God. Gilbert felt like such as ass right now. Watched the squirming Lovino finally breaking free of Antonio's grip, making sure to sit beside him instead... He wasn't sure if he could do it. When Antonio got mad... He got mad. He didn't want to lose the bond he had between his friend. No. He also didn't want to hurt the Italian. Which was more important though...? He could feel his gut clenching tight when he felt Lovino tiredly resting his head on the Albino's shoulder. Would he really be able to comit to Lovino, even at the thought of losing one of his closest friends...? He already knew that Francis was against it. He made it clear to him when Gilbert had the balls to admit his wrong doing with Lovino in the first place. 'The ultimate sin' he said. God, it's like Francis wanted him to feel bad. It didn't help he already felt bad enough! He could almost feel his friends cold blue eyes glaring at him, as if to say 'back off now, before it's too late'. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he knew Francis was trying to get him mad by trying to openly blab it out to Antonio. Why did he even tell the French bastard in the first place...? Why did he say it so... BLUNTLY? It's probably the way he said it that made Francis so angry... Though, that one time with Lovino. It was great.<p> 


End file.
